


Eternal

by VastDelusion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, BDSM, Bottom!Nico, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Heaven and Hell, Incubus!Nico, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mpreg, Nico is a kinky boy smh, Sex Toys, Top!Percy, archangel!Percy, erotic crossdressing, kind of religious, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDelusion/pseuds/VastDelusion
Summary: In a world of angels and demons, one lives to eradicate the other.The Archangel of Water, Perseus Jackson, tires of the immaculate Paradise that is Heaven, desiring imperfection, but scorns demons.The son of the Devil, Nico di Angelo, an Incubus who tempts mortals into homosexuality, is given the task of harvesting the soul of an Archangel to complete the weapon created by his father for the purpose of the annihilation of the Heavens.What would happen if their worlds collided?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Explicit for language and sexual content (including intercourse, masturbation, and erotic crossdressing). I do not include NSFW warnings within the chapters, as I believe it subtracts from the quality of the writing. Read with caution. If you are uncomfortable with reading about masturbation or sex, specifically if it involves two males, DO NOT READ.
> 
> This is not an accurate depiction of Catholicism and/or Christianity, as it is a fictional universe that I made up. If this much alteration to your religion is offensive or upsetting in any way, DO NOT READ.

**I** n the human realm, there are many different lores that depict what lies beyond death. Some are based upon the idea of reincarnation, while others believe there is no afterlife at all. However, many elucidate a place called Heaven where, upon death, one would spend an eternity in paradisiacal pleasure, wandering the sacred gardens and traipsing down the golden roads that led to infinite destinations. One could never be harmed, nor would they starve. They would live in comfort and luxury for the rest of time. As long as one obeyed and loved the Lord, God, with all of their being, and followed the many rules, they would remain in Paradise. 

Nonetheless, if one did not follow those rules, nor repent the sins they have committed, they would be stripped of their angelic wings and damned to the depths of Hell, a dark and unforgiving place where one would be tortured and suffer for the remainder of eternity. In this place lived the demons. They came in all shapes and sizes, but they all had traits to distinguish them: leathery, bat-like wings protruded from their backs near their shoulder blades, sharp horns emerged from beneath their hair, and long tails with triangular tips extended from their tailbones. 

These evil creatures, depending upon their class, would emerge from the depths and prey upon human souls, in many methods and variations. Some would lure the weak with their attractive bodies and capture them in their lust spells, preying upon their souls soon after. Some would accompany the humans and frighten them, and once they are imbued with fear and paranoia, they would extract their souls from their frail bodies. Others would make contracts with humans and serve them, consuming the soul upon the contract's completion. 

However, some did not steal the souls from humans. They would bring upon catastrophic events, possess humans, or visit them in their dreams. They would cause nightmares or pleasurable dreams that would cause a change of underwear, or perhaps sheets the next morning. 

All of these demons, regardless of their intentions or actions, were the bane of humanity. Perseus Jackson knew that quite well. After all, the Lord had told him as such, and he trusted His every word. As an Archangel, he fought battles down in the humans' realm to protect their souls from malicious acts and purposes. With a cross at his side and a supply of holy water at hand, he would condemn many demons to their rightful place: a depressing hole full of fire and screams of excruciating pain. 

Perseus was a part of the humans' redemption, and he helped carry the weight of their pleasant afterlife on his shoulders, he was told. He obeyed and held the duty he was assigned up on a high pedestal. It brought him great joy to see a demon fleeing from him. The unwitting faces of the humans he protected kept a smile on his face. He wanted all of his beloved humans to not be knowledgeable of the horrors that followed them and hid around every corner, waiting patiently for an opportune moment to strike.

He helped God, the Lord and Savior. He was a savior, himself, he liked to believe. He labored for the humans to live a life unbothered by demonic creatures and the paranoia of death by said creatures. However, he kept his pride down. Pride was a sin, after all. 

When he was not working to eradicate demons from the human realm, Perseus often found himself in his own domain, a place of solitude and peace. He would escape to the human realm to observe the creatures that roamed there or relax in the cold, calming waters of the ocean. 

Heaven was a great joy; it was so beautiful and peaceful, but sometimes he wanted excitement. He wanted to sit in a place where people argued, or conflicted in any way. Heaven was perfect, but sometimes he felt perfect was boring and redundant. He would wade in the ocean, feeling the cold waves sloshing against his ankles and inhale the ocean air. Here, it was not perfect, but here he could be at peace. It was an ideal place for him to escape while he was not disposing of demons. As the wind tousled his hair and the salty breeze permeated his senses, he could forget, even for a little while, of how demanding being an angel could be. 

The day in particular was a chilly one. Nonetheless, Perseus stood in the ocean. He found it all quite disturbing: the screams of pain the demons would emit as he drenched them in holy water or the fear in some of their eyes upon seeing him. He could flee from the business and never see one of those creatures again, or he could ask to be demoted to a guardian angel, where he can help humans more directly. That would probably reduce his visits to the ocean greatly, so he would not have to think about imperfection and the amount he desired it. 

His feathery wings fluttered in the slight breeze that chilled his bones. They were large and beautiful, shimmering with a shine that radiated the holy, golden light which denoted his place of origin. 

Usually, the beach was flooded with humans wearing next to nothing, splashing in the waves, laughing, or relaxing on a towel laid on the white sand, reveling in the heat of the sun rays showering on their bodies. Perseus would smile upon young humans playing in the sand and making creations from the tiny, powdery grains. Little events such as those embedded a small desire that he held in his heart. He wished the humans could see him, or interact with him. 

They all seemed to be content in this world of imperfection, and Perseus wondered how it felt. He had always lived in a place of unadulterated perfection; there was no rain, nor snow. The gardens were always beautiful and the grand palace that housed God and his angels was always reflecting the golden, heavenly light. He wondered how life would be if he lived in an apartment in the city, living the seemingly-trivial, everyday life of a human being.

The water chilled his skin as he strode deeper into the water, cautious of his immaculately white robe. As he felt the air wash over his senses, lulling him into a sense of security, he heard a loud scream of terror. He whipped his head around to see the victim and one of the disgusting creatures he had hoped not to behold. The soul had already leaked out of the man's body, the demon looking delighted as he feasted upon his meal. Perseus narrowed his eyes and gripped the holy water from his hip as his wings carried him out of the water and towards the monster. 

Such was life. Every day, he helped to protect humans and their spirit, no matter the cost to himself. 

He eyed another angel in the sky, who had probably just emerged from the Heavens. His hair was a fair blond and he had cold blue eyes that seemed to look right through him. A large scar crossed his face from an unfortunate encounter with a Drude, a demon that casts nightmares upon mortals. 

"Luke, other side! We'll overwhelm it from all around."

The blond angel nodded as he dove toward his target. 

The demon screeched in pain as the water came in contact with its skin, smoke deriving from the wound. The demon, its eyes permeated with fear, flapped its wings and fled from the two Archangels, aiming for its home to heal. 

The two angels, victory in their smiles, were contented by the absence of the terrible creature and flew home themselves, to feast with the others and resume their work afterwards.

It was a perfect life. However, whenever the Archangel of the Seas was alone, the malcontented thoughts would return, reminding him that the life he was living was a little too perfect, and his inclinations of returning to an imperfect place would resurface. He hoped the satisfaction of living in Paradise would return, but it never did.


	2. Chapter 2

**I** t was a busy day in New York City. Cars honked at each other at the traffic light that seemed like it took forever to turn green. Impatient drivers ran hands through their hair, cursing underneath their breath at the terrible rush hour that was occurring. 

Within the crowded streets, many conversations occurred, while others walked in silence. No one knew another person that walked by them, and their faces faded away in their memories. 

"Excuse me, but can you help me find my kitty?"

The voice belonged to a teenaged boy, wearing a red, ruffly crop top and tight pleather pants. His midnight black hair almost reached his shoulders and a mischievously innocent look filled his dark brown eyes, suggesting an intention that the man standing before him could not refuse. 

The ethereal being was too beautiful to turn down. His smooth, milky-white skin, his flat stomach that was revealed by the short length of the shirt that adorned his body, and his perfect hips that instilled an inclination to grab them were difficult to resist. 

"Your _kitty_?" 

The boy nodded, concern lacing his features. "He ran off, and I can't find him. He disappeared." 

"Where did you see him last?"

The boy in scanty clothing looked around before pointing to an empty alleyway. "There. He ran underneath a dumpster. I looked, but he was gone." 

"Are you sure that he didn't run another way?"

He frowned, resting his hands suggestively on the other man's chest. "If we find him, how about a reward?"

The man's eyes darkened at the contact as he looked down at the seductive boy. "What... Ahem, what kind of reward are you talking about?"

"What do you think?" 

"Alright, I can help you." 

A smile graced the boy's features. "Thank you. Follow me."

He gripped the other man's wrist as he led him to the alley. He looked in the bustling crowd to see if anyone noticed the two of them before he turned the corner into the empty alleyway, which quite contrasted the busy sidewalks and streets. 

"Here, kitty, kitty," the man called, searching the alleyway. " _Tsk tsk tsk tsk_." 

A malicious smile appeared on the seductive boy's face as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, breathing on his neck. 

"Whoa, baby, am I getting the reward now?" 

He responded by nipping at his neck, running his tongue over the little pink marks he left on his skin for a small taste. 

The man turned around with a smirk and pinned him against the wall, gripping his supple hips. The boy continued the assault on the taller man's neck, nipping and biting at the skin with no mercy. The man felt his pants tighten as he felt the boy's smooth skin beneath his hands. Soon, the biting on his neck became rougher.

"Hey, calm down," he told him, the boy's teeth causing pain on his neck. "That hurts."

He moaned and sank his sharp teeth into his neck, drawing blood. 

"Ow! Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!" He tried to pull away from the boy, but the grip he held with his teeth was too strong for him to escape from. "What the hell?" 

He felt as if his energy was being forcibly sucked from his body. Black dots formed on the edges of his vision as he faded away, his soul drained from his body. His lifeless carcass fell to the ground with a thud. The demon licked his lips. The meal was not as good as others he had before, but it still beat tortured souls. He watched with satisfaction as the soulless body disintegrated into dust on the asphalt before turning and disappearing into the crowd of people on the sidewalks. 

Once he returned home, a place he enjoyed, he immediately entered the gates and flew to the castle in which he resided. He waved to his older sister before climbing up the stairs to his room.

As he opened his door, the demon felt as if the large bed that sat in the middle of the room was calling him to it. The idea of soft, satin sheets and a plushy, memory foam mattress appealed to him greatly. He lifted his comforter and settled beneath it on the comfortable mattress. As he rested his head on his pillow, he emitted a sigh of contentment. Luxuries were always appreciated, especially when it had been too long of a day. He felt himself doze off into oblivion for a while, enjoying the comfort of life. 

The demon was an Incubus, a demon of sex and lust. He personally never indulged in the act, but he enjoyed eating or harvesting the souls after tempting humans. The souls he harvested he delivered to his father, who put them away in something he never knew about, but he would be lying if he said he was not curious about it. 

He typically seduced male humans, but he never got involved with them in sexual intercourse. He would find it insulting if he were to reduce himself into a disgusting mess of a demon, constantly desperate for sex and physical contact. He would allow other demons to do as such in his stead. He had a form of him visit men in dreams, pleasuring them that way to make up for it, mainly so he would not have to do it in person. 

He found the ways the men ogled him and showed wanton desire to have him amusing, but it brought him greater pleasure knowing that they never could, as he would harvest their souls before they got a chance to enjoy him. 

He woke from his slumber by an abrupt knock at the door. 

"Nico, are you playing with yourself?" asked a deep voice through the door. 

"No, Dad, I was just sleeping!" he shouted back. 

"Just making sure before I come in," came the deep voice before the door opened to reveal a middle-aged-looking man with a wicked beard and dark, menacing eyes. "I have good news." 

"And what is that?" he asked grumpily as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. 

"With all of the human souls you have harvested, plus the energy from the tortured souls, I have been able to create a weapon," he began. "A weapon that will eradicate angels and destroy Heaven once and for all. It is nearly complete, so I have a favor to ask of you." 

"What?" 

"I am only lacking one soul. As my progeny and the demon with the leading amount of souls harvested, I need you to harvest one more soul."

"That should be easy."

"No, this is a soul of upmost difficulty," said the Devil. "The soul I require is the soul of an Archangel." 

"An Archangel?"

"Yes. The angel of highest stature. Protectors of Heaven. Can you complete this?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah, I could." 

"May I remind you of what happens if you fail?" 

"No, I don't need a reminder," Nico told him, a shiver coursing down his spine. 

"Very good." 

As the Devil closed the door, a palpable silence fell over the boy. 

Usually, his perfunctory duties did not require much effort. An Archangel would drench him in holy water upon sight. He had to find a way to talk to an Archangel first. Then, he would probably make him feel sorry for him. With determination in his eyes, he stood from the bed and began to pace his room, drawing out a plan to harvest the soul of an angel so Heaven would be in the demons' grasps once and for all. He could not wait to be the one that destroyed Heaven and sent the world spiraling into mayhem and anarchy. Most of all, his father would be proud of him, at last. 

As the Devil's child, he was the one who was sent many objectives and assignments, but he felt as if he had never received his father's acceptance. Not only would he be living in Paradise, but his father would finally treat him like he was his son. Nothing would go wrong for him again. He would have the perfect life. That was all he wanted, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**L** ike the day before, the air was brisk and the breeze was biting. Nico di Angelo regretted his clothing decision that day as he strode along the beach. He was not having the good day of steady soul harvests like the day before. He did not necessarily mind; it meant less men trying to get in his pants and roughly slamming him against things. He had light bruises on his back from earlier—the man had slammed him against the nearest brick wall, and he was now sore because of it. 

As he traipsed along the empty beach, the main object on his mind was the angel soul he was supposed to claim. He had not seen a single angel yet, Archangel or anything. Exposing himself would lead to immediate action, and he did not wish to treat the painful holy water burns, as he would lose some dignity in running away. 

Nico had no idea why he was thinking it over so much—he played around with the Archangels all the time. They were always so laughably serious about eradicating demons that he could not help but tease them, even try and tempt them every once and a while to keep things exciting. However, messing around and playing with the angels was different than actually trying to tempt them and steal their soul. Even if he did receive a burn or two, the reward would be worth the effort. 

The main problem was that Archangels usually attacked in groups of two or three, and he only needed the one, or else he would be bombarded with stupid verses that sounded ridiculous or pelted with streams of holy water. He honestly preferred the former, as the recited Bible verses did not give him anything but a small headache. 

As the breeze sifted through his hair, he lowered his head to stare at the water, which was calmly washing up on the sand below his bare feet. The ocean was a mysterious place; that was probably why he was so greatly fascinated by it. It had claimed many lives, yet saved others, and Nico enjoyed that unpredictability. He looked out upon the incessant blue plane, the surface disturbed slightly by the wind, creating ripples and small waves. 

Nico shivered at the cold water washing over his feet as it came back toward the land, then back into the sea in a never-ending pattern. In the endless ocean, Nico saw a figure dressed in all white with extravagant wings protruding from his back. The slight sunlight that escaped its captivity from the clouds shone radiantly on the shimmering white feathers that looked soft to the touch. 

Usually the only angels he would see in the human realm tried to drench him in holy water, which indicated a crucial fact: this figure was an Archangel, the object of his thoughts. 

As he stared at the angel, wading in the saline waters, a devious plan hatched in his mind. He smirked as the figure turned and froze, beholding Nico's dark, leathery wings. 

The angel began to flap his wings, which lifted his body from the shallow water, and travelled towards him quickly, wielding the receptacle of his supply of holy water. The demon covered himself with his hands, prepared for the onslaught he was about to endure, but it never came. He looked through his hands to see the Archangel, a confused look upon his countenance. 

"Please don't hurt me," he whimpered. 

The angel kept his weapon aimed at him. "Give me a good reason to why I should not hurt you." 

"I didn't do anything!" 

"You're a demon. You steal souls and torment the humans," the angel growled. "The world would be better off without the likes of you." 

"Please don't," Nico whined, covering himself more securely with his arms and hands, closing his eyes and bracing for impact. "It hurts. You angels don't understand what it's like, to constantly watch out for your life. For there to be nowhere that is safe. I was born a demon. I can't control that. I do harvest souls, but that is so I won't be killed." 

The Archangel raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Why would you be killed for not harvesting souls?" 

"My father... He assigns us roles and if one is assigned to steal souls from humans, they have to do it or else he will dispose of them. I was assigned a soul-harvesting role. I have to. I don't have a choice. I don't want to suffer. It's not my fault." 

"Why don't you disobey, or run away?" 

"He's... he's my father, Angel," Nico told him. "You know how God always accepts you? Well, my father doesn't accept anyone. I want to be loved by him. I want his approval. You would never understand, because you angels have it handed to you on a silver platter. You always receive love and happiness, while demons have to hide away and work in a domain untouched by light. You have a perfect life. Me... Well, I feel lucky to wake up alive every morning because I never know when I'm going to be killed." 

The Archangel stood in silence before the cowering demon. He lowered his weapon with a sigh, placing it back into its rightful place. 

"Who is your father?" 

"Hades." 

His eyes widened. "Him?" 

Nico nodded sadly. "Yes. He is my father. He possessed a mortal man and fucked some mortal woman, so here I am now." 

A disgusted shiver coursed down the angel's spine. "How unpleasant." 

Nico nodded. 

"So, what role were you assigned?" 

Nico pointed at his clothes. "Can't you tell?" 

The angel shook his head. "No." 

"I'm an Incubus, Angel." 

"Nico di Angelo, is it?" 

He nodded. "How did you know?" 

"The son of the Devil, Nico di Angelo, demon who tempts mortal men into homosexuality." 

Nico laughed. "I guess you've heard of me. What is your dominion?" 

"The seas." 

"Perseus Jackson, then?" 

He nodded. "Yes." 

Nico smiled, reaching out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Perseus." 

"Likewise, Nico." 

The demon's face twisted into a pondering look. 

"What?" 

"I don't think Perseus fits you. I mean, you look prim and proper, but I don't think that name fits you." 

"Why not?" 

"It... Well, I don't look at you and think 'Perseus'." 

"Then what do you think of?" 

"Hmm... How about Percy?" 

Perseus thought on it for a moment before nodding. "That sounds okay. Is your name short for Nicholas?" 

"No." 

"Nicolò?" 

"No, it's just Nico." 

"That's fine, then." 

"I swear, if you call me Nicolò, I'll slap you," Nico joked. 

Percy smiled at him. "I'm not sure. I might have to test that." 

Nico smiled before bidding the Archangel goodbye. He was a good natured guy, unlike his other victims. He sure was going to be a joy to manipulate. Nico smirked deviously at the thought as he returned home.


	4. Chapter 4

**T** he hot springs felt nice against his naked skin as Nico stepped into the pool, letting the warmth permeate his chilled body. He indulged in the heat of the magma pool, leaning his head back and exhaling his stress. 

The day had taken a toll on him. He had to balance soul consumption and attempting to charm Percy, a nice angel that he talked to every now and then. Of course, he kept his true intentions under wraps, but the Archangel's company was pleasant every now and then. 

He thought of the angel's hilarious reactions to his attempts, laughing to himself as he relaxed. The heat seemed to be working out all of his tightened muscles upon contact, a trait of the magma pools he appreciated greatly. 

He only entered the lava pools when no one else was around, mostly so he could strip himself of his clothes and be in peace. 

Throughout the day, the hot springs were filled with exhausted parents, troublesome demon children, and couples who were not very private in their sexual activities. Nico did not mind the sex that occurred in them; the heat burned it off, anyway. Additionally, he had grown accustomed to seeing couples copulating everywhere. It was not as if the acts were uncommon. The loud noises bothered him when he wanted to relax the most, though, so he only came if the pools were absent of demons. He could truly relax then. 

He recounted earlier events where he captured several males' attentions. He had failed to steal a couple of souls that day, but he blamed it on his distraction with the angel he had been speaking with. He had been wading in the ocean alone once again that day. 

The warm weather of that day contrasted the last few days of chilly, breezy weather. Many people had gone to the beach, so it was more difficult to spot him, but he was there, his eyes closed and enjoying the scent of the salty air. 

Nico grinned mischievously before stepping into the water with his bare feet. He practically splashed over to the angel, who took no notice of him, and wrapped his arms around him, leaning his chin upon his shoulder. The angel, previously not aware of Nico's presence, jolted in surprise. He had drifted so far away from reality that he had not heard the boy approach him. 

"Gah! Nico, don't sneak up on me like that," he exclaimed. 

Nico chuckled, a satisfied grin plastered on his face as he tightened his grip on the angel. "So, Mr. Archangel, don't you have work to do?"

Percy smirked back. "Only if you give me some." 

"Don't joke like that," Nico told him, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder, which was covered by a silken, white robe that felt as if he was leaning against a cloud. "Do you know how difficult it is to sneak out like this to see you without my father knowing?" 

"Then why do you do it? You should obey... wait. I probably shouldn't be condoning that, huh?" 

Nico laughed. "That sounds like a good call. Why should I obey him when I can see you?" 

Percy smiled. "Well, I'm glad I'm such a good, interesting person that you decide to see me out of all things you could be doing."

"Well, I already completed my objective list." 

"And what did you do?" 

"I stole candy from babies, I threw rocks at homeless people, I pushed an old lady into the street, and I burned down six orphanages." 

Percy looked at him in horror.

"I was kidding."

"Oh," Percy said before laughing. "You sure have a dark sense of humor." 

"Well, you're laughing, too," Nico said indignantly as he released the angel from his embrace. 

"I suppose that's true, but you made the joke." 

Nico pouted. 

"Oh, c'mon, Nico, don't be like that," Percy told him, turning to face him. "I was just giving you a hard time." 

"Fuck you." 

"Oi, language."

"Whatever, Captain America."

"Who?"

"Y'know, the superhero?"

Percy gave him a look of confusion.

"Never mind it."

Percy nodded. "So, did you take any souls today?" 

"No..."

"Ni-co, don't you dare lie to me. I'm an Archangel, remember?" 

"Your threats bring me such great fear. What are you gonna do? Bore me to death with Bible verses?" 

Percy chuckled. "No, I don't remember any Bible verses except John 3:16, but everybody knows that one. Well, except for you, maybe." 

"Thank you for taking me into account," Nico smirked. "So, wanna go somewhere? Kick some old people? Stick gum in people's hair? Push kids into bushes?"

"How about a walk? I think that sounds nice." 

"It does, I guess. Pushing kids into bushes sounds a lot more fun, though." 

Percy laughed.

Nico smiled at the memory before stepping out of the magma pool, having had enough of relaxation. The molten liquid clung to his porcelain skin as he stepped onto the floor, leaving a trail of hot magma behind him. He stood beneath the air drier and felt the warm air blow on his skin gently, as if the warm hands of ghosts were caressing his body. He then exited the hot springs and aimed for his bedroom, where he could have a pleasant orgasm then a good night's sleep. 

Once his naked body came in contact with the sheets, he felt excitement rush down to his member, as if it knew what was coming. He reached up with his left hand, beginning to caress his chest with the soft pads of his fingers before his forefinger and thumb latched around one of his nipples, rubbing the bud in between the two digits. He buried his teeth in his bottom lip to bite back a moan as his other hand ventured lower, teasingly caressing the milky skin on his thigh. He soon gave into temptation and grasped his member in his hand, stroking it slowly. The pressure on the area soon turned into pleasure, causing him to throw his head back on his comfortable pillow with a low moan, his midnight locks fanning out on the pillowcase. 

He continued the same up-and-down movement of his hand as the pleasure continued to increase. As he felt close to his orgasm, his back tensed and he bucked up in his hand, his mouth opened in a wide O-shape. He pulled his hand away from his erection, instead rubbing two fingers in the precum that was dripping down his sensitive organ and brought them around in between his ass cheeks. He rubbed at his entrance with his slick finger, beginning to press the digit inside his heat. 

He waited until the near-orgasm sensation had faded away before he started wiggling his finger around inside himself, moaning at the sudden splash of pleasure that erupted through his passage. He added another finger, thrusting them against his sensitive walls and scissoring them to stretch himself out to prepare for more. 

Once he felt he had been fully prepared, he reached into his nightstand and pulled out one of his silicone dildos (the blue one this time), a condom packet, and a bottle of lube. 

He set the condom aside as he poured the slippery gel into his hand and slicked the fake penis with it. He then leaned it against his thigh, the cold liquid wetting his skin, and picked up the condom, unwrapping it with his teeth and rolling it onto his own erection. He then grabbed the base of the dildo and lied back upon the silken sheets of his bed. He spread his legs wide and lined the silicone head to his entrance before slowly pushing in. His eyelids fluttered closed from the pleasant feeling of the silicone stroking against his inner walls. He adjusted to the size of it before pulling it almost all the way out and snapping it back in with a single flick of the wrist. 

He repeated the action except harder and more swiftly. He moaned as the head struck his prostate, widening his mouth in a silent O and continuing the assault on his sweet spot. He rocked his hips into the indescribable pleasure, his vision blurred and low moans spilling from his lips. His moans began to increase in pitch and volume as he approached the peak of his pleasure. 

As a large quantity of heat pooled in his lower abdomen, he knew he was close. He spit in his other hand and reached for his condom-clad member, beginning to stroke it at a quick pace to add to the pleasure. The overstimulation sent him flying into ecstasy, releasing into the condom all the while thrusting the dildo into himself. Once he came down from his high, he disposed of the condom and cleaned his dildo, then replacing it and the bottle of lube back into the drawer. 

A sheen of sweat coated his skin as he panted, feeling boneless. He felt as if he was sinking into the mattress as the warmth and comfort of the bed lulled him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**P** erseus Jackson flew into the golden castle he had looked upon with wonder ever since he could remember and landed on the floor before approaching the throne of gold, which held the deity, God, Himself, with lively strides. 

The throne room was large and completely golden. The tall, ornate pillars that held the ceiling upright added tasteful elegance to the room. Golden light flooded into the room, filling it with a grand atmosphere that felt warm and familiar; Perseus felt almost nostalgic for a moment as he looked around at his surroundings. He kneeled before the grand throne of gold. Bowing his head and lowering his wings in respect in the presence of his Lord, he silently requested with his curious eyes why He had called for him. 

"You must be wondering why I summoned you here, Perseus." God's gentle voice reached his ears, accurate as if he was seeing into his thoughts. 

Percy nodded respectfully. "Indeed I am, my Lord." 

"As you may be knowledgeable of," God began, "the demon population is always rapidly increasing, meaning more demon infestations on Earth, meaning more souls being stolen away. The only item on our compendium I may suggest looking into is methods of mass demon eradication. I wish for all My Archangels to take whatever measures, as long as it does not result in the ends of human lives, to dispose of these creatures that desecrate the human realm." 

"So, You are requesting mass demon extermination?" 

"I am. Furthermore, I wish to create more Archangels. A series of matrimonies will take place here, leading to the creation of more angels." 

"Can't you create more angels, Yourself?" 

God nodded. "Indeed I will. It would help further if My angels were to produce a new generation of angels, in addition to the ones of My own creation. I believe it would more accurately decrease the constantly increasing demon population." 

Perseus nodded in understanding. 

"That includes your wedding to Annabeth, of course." 

"My... what?" 

"Your matrimonial union. I have informed you of it previously." 

"Indeed You have. I apologize, my Lord." 

"All is fine," God clapped him on the shoulder. "My child, I send you down to the human realm to assume your duty." 

Perseus nodded again. The thought on his reluctant mind, he turned and flew down the golden staircase that led to the humans' realm, where he would continue to protect the inhabitants from the parasites that lurked in the shadows alongside them. 

He did not wish to be married—he was busy enough with all he was assigned. Furthermore, he was not interested in the woman to whom he would be wed. She always joked with him and admired the grand architecture of Heaven, but she seemed more of an angel that he would remain friends with. 

The thought lingered on his mind as he drenched a Drude who loomed over a man sleeping on a park bench. Whisked away in his mind, he did not notice the demon fleeing from him, nor did he notice the presence of another. He felt hot breath at the back of his neck, followed by a jovial laugh that Perseus would might even call a giggle. He jolted once again, causing the mischievous demon behind him to laugh harder. 

"Nico," Percy panted once he collected himself. "I told you, don't do that." 

"Aww," Nico pouted. "That's no fun." 

Today, he was wearing a black shirt with a cropped bodice that revealed his shoulders. The shirt laced up the front, exposing bits of his pale chest through the corset-resembling lace, accompanied by a pair of pale blue shorts that complemented his long, pale legs that seemed remarkably hairless for a male. 

"Hello?" Nico smirked. "Earth to Percy." 

Percy shook out of his transient stupor. "S-Sorry. I was lost in thought." 

Nico laughed. "Am I so utterly attractive that you, an Archangel, was caught staring at me?" 

Percy's cheeks flushed. "No, of course not." 

Nico laughed again before grabbing his forearm. "C'mon, let's go get some ice cream and—" 

"Nico, I can't spend time with you anymore," he told him, shaking Nico's grip off his arm. 

"Why not?" His arms crossed over his chest, his eyes repleted with confusion, yet playfulness at the same time. 

"Well, God wanted all Archangels to spend more time hunting demons and... Well... Hanging out with you has become a conflict of interest, given the difference of our species and their typical rivalry." 

"I don't understand how that has to do with us, Percy—" 

"You do understand, Nico. If I get caught by one of my friends while I'm with you, I'll get my head dunked in holy water again. That, and we're too different. You kill humans. I protect them." 

"You're making it sound like you're breaking up with me. Is this the part where I say, 'No, baby, don't leave, I'll do anything,' etcetera, etcetera?" 

"Nico, stop joking around. I'm serious." 

"'I'm serious'," mocked Nico in a voice a couple of octaves lower than his usual voice. "'We can't be together, Nico. We're too different.'" 

"Nico," he said sternly. "I understand that you're upset about this. You are really nice and funny, but—" 

"What if we're just not seen with each other?" 

"Goodbye, Nico." 

Percy turned and flew away, leaving Nico with a strange empty feeling. 

"Yeah, as if I care that we can't hang out anymore, you bastard!" Nico shouted after him. "I never even liked you, anyway!" 

Nico pouted as Percy simply ignored his desperation, continuing to fly off into the distance. 

Percy felt disappointed about the fact that he had to lose a friend. Yes, he would consider a demon a friend. How low had he sunken before God had redeemed him once again? Nico was a kind person, he perceived. If one peered through the seven layers of sarcasm and seductive nature, they would see he was very kind to some. 

The memory of the time they spent the entire day on the beach together flooded his mind. They enjoyed the warm sun rays and watched people as they strode by. They sat beside each other, drinking slushees they had gotten from the nearest convenience store and exchanging jokes. Percy smiled down at his blue slushee as Nico made an impression of his father. Nico's tongue and lips were red from his own slushee. His lips were pulled into a impish smirk as he glimpsed over at Percy. 

"Your tongue is blue," he pointed out. 

"Yours is red." 

"Wanna make purple?" 

Percy spat out his drink while Nico fell back on the beach towel laughing. 

When Nico lifted himself up, he saw a little boy kick over another boy's sand castle he was creating. It was not too impressive: it was a mound of sand with a stick protruding from the top, but he still had spent time on it, and he began to cry. 

Nico stood, Percy watching him with interest and curiosity. 

"Hey, why did you kick over his sand castle?" Nico demanded, pointing angrily down at the former sand castle. 

The boy turned to face the demon with a sly smirk on his face. He shrugged. "Felt like it." 

"Apologize to him," Nico told him, fire in his voice. 

"What are you, my mom?" the boy scoffed. 

"Apologize to him right now, or else." 

"Make me." 

Nico looked at him with unadulterated fury and malice in his eyes, his wings and tail appearing from its previous glamor he had put on it. The boy whimpered as he saw the fire burning in his eyes and the way he snarled, exposing his sharp teeth. 

"How about I just eat your soul, then?" he asked as he curled his lips into a malicious grin. 

Tears flooded the boy's eyes as he turned and ran away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Mom!" 

He replaced the glamor and sat back down on the blanket, seeing the incredulous look he was receiving from Percy. 

"You just threatened to eat his soul!" 

"I didn't mean it, I just wanted to scare him. Put him in his place, y'know." 

"But everyone here saw your..." Percy trailed off as he looked around and saw everyone continuing their day, not paying any attention to the demon. 

"Selective glamor, Percy," Nico grinned, in-matter-of-factly. "For an Archangel, you don't know very much about demons. By the way, if it weren't for my glamor abilities, you wouldn't be able to drink that slushee. You're welcome. Now, let's help that poor kid rebuild his sand castle, shall we?" 

Percy smiled at the demon, standing and offering his hand to him to help him up. 

"Such a gentleman," Nico joked. 

"I learn from the best," he told Nico. 

As the memory faded from his mind, Percy felt remorseful that he had to break his friendship off with Nico. There had never been another person who he had felt more himself with. He could sit with Nico for forever, and it would only feel like a few minutes. Part of this was the reason he told Nico off. He was afraid that he was falling in love with him, no matter how impossible it may have seemed to him. After all, there was no way they could be together. He was an Archangel, he was a demon, not to mention that they were both male. 

Percy relinquished his sinful thoughts as he kept flying, and he did not look back.


	6. Chapter 6

" **P** ercy, I need to talk to you," Nico told him, quietly, yet firmly. 

He was sitting on the foot of Percy's modest bed. Percy had woken to the voice of his friend, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his groggy eyes with the heels of his hands. 

"What are you doing here? Demons are unable to enter Heaven." 

Nico nodded. "I know. I entered your dream." 

"I'm...dreaming?"

Nico nodded again. "I needed to talk to you." 

"There is nothing left to talk about," Percy dismissed him, looking at him with eyes darkened from exhaustion. The radiant sea-green color that usually was in his eyes faded into a forest green. "We can't be friends anymore. That's that." 

"No, it's not."

"Why are you so stubborn about this? You were the one who said you didn't like me, anyway." 

"You know I didn't mean that. You know you want to be with me, too."

"I can't, Nico. I told you. God told me to eradicate all demons, and that includes you."

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought that you liked me."

"I do, Nico. I just cannot be friends with you anymore."

"I never said anything about friends. I know you feel the way I do, Percy."

"No, I don't."

"Why won't you let yourself be happy? You always follow God's word, and it makes you unhappy. You told me yourself that you believe the world you live in is too perfect. Why don't you let yourself have the things you desire?" 

"What kind of Archangel would I be, then? Not a very good one." 

"Percy, it doesn't matter about your status, or what anyone else thinks of you," Nico told him. "The only thing that matters is whether or not you're happy, and you're not. I can tell. I've seen you on the beach, staring down at the sand. I debated whether or not I should approach you, and I figured that this would be the best way to talk to you." 

"Giving into temptation is what demons do, not angels," retorted Percy. "I don't want to fall. Everything I know is up here. Heaven is my home." 

"Percy," Nico shook his head, "please. You are only going to make things worse for yourself." 

"Nico, I can't." 

"You can, Percy. You are fully capable of achieving the things you want."

"But I won't," Percy said. "There are too many things up here for me. My friends, my family. I'm supposed to be wed to Annabeth next week. I'm not going to risk everything I have just to... To..." 

"Oh, I get it," Nico told him scornfully. "You have a duty. That's fine. Jobs are supposed to be more important than your own happiness, anyway. Well, when you are married to this woman and are malcontented because your life is too perfect, you're going to be stuck up there. No escape. No returning to Earth. I know. After angels have children, they are to remain in the Heavens. Father told me."

Percy stared down at his sheets, grabbing fistfuls of the cloth and sighing. 

"What exactly is there for me down there?" 

"I told you. Everything that could make you happy. I could make you happy." 

"This is all about you, isn't it?" 

"No. I care about you, Percy," Nico snapped. "I hate seeing you so fucking sad sitting on that goddamn beach all the time. I want to hold you and make you laugh. I want you to smile at me like you used to. I want to joke around with you and fall in love, even." 

"Nico, I can't fall in love with you." 

"But I know you feel something for me. I know you do," Nico spoke after a moment of silence. "It's apparent in the way you smile at me. The way you look at me. Percy, open your goddamn eyes and do something for yourself for once. You have the right to be selfish. So what if it is a sin? Abiding by God's rules may make you feel like a saint, but there will always be a hole burning deep inside you that is screaming for more. You want freedom and to abide by your own rules. That way, you can be happy and content. If you don't, it will swallow you whole. I know." 

"I can make my own decisions without your help, Nico." 

"The decisions you make are hurting you," Nico told him. They both remained silent for a moment until the Incubus spoke up again. "It is about time for you to wake. I'll see you at the beach, Percy." 

The dream faded into light burning behind Percy's eyelids. He opened his eyes to see the familiar sight of his bedroom, now rid of the demon that had taken over his every thought. 

What had Nico reduced him to? Was he actually considering meeting him at the beach? The unpleasant feeling of saudade gnawed at his insides. He did truly miss him. He had not seen his cheeky smile for over a week now. 

His schedule had been full of ridding the human realm of the vermin and arranging the marriages that were to take place, including his own. He could not fight the feeling of dread that had embedded itself into his stomach. 

"My Lord, may I return to the human realm to patrol?" Percy asked. 

The bearded entity nodded and sent him on his way. As he flew down to Earth, he was fighting with himself internally upon the matter whether or not he would grant Nico's request and meet him upon the white sand, and perhaps build their friendship all over again, or let it be and continue on with his life. He weighed the pros and cons in his mind as he flew his normal patrolling patterns, zigzagging through the tall buildings that stood in his way. His eyes wandered over to the empty beach, where he saw a small, lone figure sitting on the sand, waiting for his arrival. 

He shook his head to relinquish his desires and attempted to search for the malicious creatures, but his mind kept diverting to Nico. The beautiful Nico that cared about his wellbeing. Distraction got the best of him as he nearly ran headfirst into a tall skyscraper. 

Deciding upon taking a small break and confronting the demon once again, he navigated himself back to the beach, where the demon looked up at him, his tail flicking impatiently. A small smile graced his lips. 

"I knew you'd come." 

"Nico, what have you done to me?"

Nico raised a confused eyebrow, his dark brown eyes staring into his own, bringing a strange warmth to his insides. 

The demon observed the angel that stood before him. His usually unruly hair was more disheveled than usual, and his eyes appeared tired and frustrated.

"I can't... I can't stop thinking about you. You're embedded in my brain and I just can't get you out. I don't know what you've done to me, but I can't help but like it and feel uncomfortable with it at the same time." 

Nico stood from the sandy beach and approached the aggravated Archangel, a smirk on his face. 

"You can't stop thinking about me?" 

His eyelids dropped, giving the angel a sultry look as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt Percy's breath on his cheeks, and as he looked into his confused eyes, he chuckled. 

"I can't stop thinking about you, either, Percy," he whispered. His eyes fluttered shut and he waited expectantly for the angel to close the space in between their lips. 

"Nico, I... I can't do this." His voice was reluctant, Nico noticed. It was dripping with want, but at the same time, it sounded sad. 

"What's so hard about it? Just kiss me." 

His hands moved from behind his neck to his shoulders, drifting down until they rested on his chest. 

"I want to."

"I know you do."

"But I can't." 

Nico groaned. "Percy, do we have to go around and around about this?" 

Percy guiltily looked down at Nico's exposed collarbone. He felt Nico's warm hands on his cheeks, tilting his head up so he was looking into Nico's brown eyes. How beautiful they were, Percy thought. They were such a pretty brown, and they held so much depth and emotion. Percy remained speechless as he felt hypnotized by Nico's gentle eyes. 

Nico smiled. "I know you want me, Percy." 

Percy wanted to look away from the demon. He wanted to hide and never see him again, but at the same time, he wanted to hold him, to feel his lips against his. He wanted to feel how soft they were when they were pressed to his own. 

He did not acknowledge how close they were until he felt Nico's nose brush against his. Nico's long eyelashes contrasted his pale skin as he closed his eyes, his lips looking lonely and expectant to meet Percy's. 

Percy cleared his throat, trying to push Nico away softly. 

The demon opened his eyes and gave Percy an impatient look. "What's the harm in it?" 

"I don't..."

Nico smirked and huffed a small laugh. "You're so innocent, Percy." 

"I can't help it." 

Nico laughed slightly before he heard the voice of a male shouting at him. 

"You vermin! What are you doing to Perseus?" 

He turned his head to view the owner of the voice before feeling liquid hit his face, followed by excruciating pain that felt as if his face was burning off. He let out a scream of agony as he crumbled to his knees and held his wound. 

"Nico!" Percy shouted in concern. "He wasn't doing anything to me, Luke! You didn't have to do that!"

"He's a demon, Percy. Surely, you heard God's will. He wants us to eradicate them all, no matter the cost. How much have you been corrupted by him, Percy?"

"I haven't been corrupted. I've seen the beauty in him. It's not his fault he's a demon, Luke."

Luke ignored Percy's claims, instead grabbing him tightly by the arm and beginning to fly, leaving the suffering demon on the sand.


	7. Chapter 7

" **L** et go!" Perseus struggled in the other Archangel's grip, watching Nico's crumpled figure grow smaller as they ascended. "He's hurt! He might die down there!" 

"He's a demon, Perseus. It's our job. Did you forget our duty? He must have harvested hundreds of souls. The world would be better off without the likes of him." 

"Have you no mercy?" 

"Not for demons, such as himself." 

Percy continued to struggle, but Luke's grip only tightened. "Luke, let go, please!" 

"Why should I? If you stayed down there with him, he surely would have stolen your soul, Percy. I was helping you." 

"You're not helping him!" Percy retorted. "It's not his fault he's a demon! He was born into it. He's scared, Luke. He's scared of us. All of them are because we torture them. Doing as such makes us no different than the Devil. If that is what being an Archangel is supposed to be, then I no longer wish to partake in it!" 

Luke stared at Percy in disbelief. "How much has he corrupted you?" He said to himself. 

As they reached Heaven, he dragged the unwilling Archangel to the large, beautiful castle in which Percy had been standing mere days before. Percy continued to try and escape from Luke's grasp, but Luke pulled him along to face the entity who was peering down at the two in concern.

"Perseus. I hear you've been conversing with a demon," God began. "Is this statement true?" 

At God's words, the raven-haired angel stopped struggling and stared at the ground. He nodded, not looking up at the deity that had showed him such mercy.

"Perseus was trying to defend him. The demon was close to him, as if he was going to kiss him or steal his soul. I think he's in a demonic trance."

"The holy water is prepared, I assume?"

Luke nodded, and a feeling of foreboding filled Percy's insides. 

The process was not too long, but it was not pleasant at all. Percy always tried to stay out of trouble to avoid the ceremony, as he despised having to endure it. He was then sent off to his room, forbidden to return to Earth until his faith had been restored. 

As he lied in his bed, his mind was racked with boredom and worry. He wondered if Nico was all right after such a critical hit to his face. He did not want to know how painful it was for a demon to be sprayed with holy water, especially an unsuspecting one. He could not help but feel pity for the demons he had struck. 

He wanted to go back to Earth. He wanted to stand in the ocean and relieve his worries, exhaling his stress into the salty air. However, most of all, he wanted to see Nico. He wanted to see if he recovered fine from the wound. He would never forgive himself for letting his friend kill him. All he did was stand there, doing nothing out of shock. 

If Nico died, he would retaliate. He knew he would. He knew wrath was a sin, but Nico was one of his dearest friends. He laughed with him, joked with him, spent time with him. He would not let anyone harm the ones he loved. 

Before long, he put all his frustrations aside and fell into a calm repose. 

Darkness surrounded his senses in a warm embrace before he appeared in his room, the object of his concerns sitting on the foot of his bed, as he had before.

"Nico." Percy sat up on the disturbed sheets, sighing in relief as he rubbed his tired eyes. "You're okay." 

Nico stared down at the floor before switching his gaze to the Archangel before him. "I am. Are you okay?" 

Percy nodded. "I'm sorry, Nico. I didn't mean for that to happen." 

"Hardly anything that happens is intentional," the demon responded. "It's not your fault." 

The dream was silent for a while until Percy spoke up. "How much does it hurt?" 

"A lot. You don't know what pain is, but it can be nice sometimes. It can be terrible other times." 

"When is pain nice?"

"When I'm...playing with myself."

Percy flushed red. "I forgot. You're an Incubus."

Nico smirked before noticeably shuddering. 

"What was that?"

"My tail."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It itches."

Percy looked past him to see Nico's tail furiously flicking on his comforter. 

"Can't you...itch it?" 

Nico bit his lip and shook his head. "If I touch it, it hurts." 

"Why?"

"All demons have different tails, Percy. Therefore, they all feel different when someone touches them. Our tails are like your wings, or a human's fingerprints."

"I can't take you seriously with your tail moving like that. Want me to help?" 

"No, it's okay."

Percy brushed his hand against Nico's tail, causing a jolt to course up the demon's spine. 

"What happened?"

"Y'know, this isn't a good idea, Percy."

"What's the matter?" 

"My tail..." 

Percy looked at the pointed appendage in curiosity before stroking it once more, sending Nico in a frenzy. His eyes widened as he watched the demon shudder at his touch. 

"Per...cy." The demon looked up at the angel with lust-riddled eyes. 

"Yeah?" he asked nervously.

"Touch me."

"Nico, I—"

"Percy, it's just a dream. Let me pleasure you." 

Percy's face flushed red as the demon leaned closer, his tail wrapping around his wrist so he would not try to run away. He straddled his lap, slowly grinding his hips against Percy's. Brown eyes looked into green for permission to continue, which was granted briefly afterward. Nico's lips curled into a mischievous smile as he drew closer to the Archangel. His tail unraveled from Percy's wrist as he reached down to grab both of his hands. He placed both of the tan hands on his supple hips as he continued rocking them forward.

An unfamiliar feeling accumulated in Percy's pelvic area at Nico's movements. Shocked, he tried to gently push the demon off of him.

"What's the matter, Perce?" he asked through slight pants. 

"I'm feeling weird."

Nico stopped his movements at his words, staring at him blankly for a while before laughing. 

"What?" Percy asked offendedly. 

"It's supposed to feel weird," Nico told him. "I forgot you've never touched yourself before. Here, I'll show you." 

Nico kissed at Percy's jaw as the latter stroked the skin on Nico's back, playing with his wings and tail. The demon moaned at the contact, bucking his hips back into the hand grasping his tail. 

"Nico..." 

"Hm?" 

"Can I...kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Percy held Nico's chin in his hand as he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his soft lips. Nico smiled into it before kissing him back sinfully. 

Percy sighed as he gave into the kiss, his tongue brushing Nico's. Warmth filled his abdomen as Nico fisted his hair, kissing him more roughly. The Archangel felt inclined to slide his hands down and feel the pleather-covered globes that were the Incubus' asscheeks, but he pushed the thought away. He could not let lust consume him. 

Nico moved his lips across Percy's jawline, and he began to bite on his earlobe, laughing when Percy squirmed slightly. He nibbled on Percy's neck, about to sink his teeth into his skin and complete the task given to him. He could taste the everlasting glory already. 

As he felt his sharp teeth poke at the tan skin, profound remorse and melancholy washed over him like a tidal wave. He was not capable of it, he found. He could not complete the simple task of burying his teeth into Percy's skin and stealing the Archangel's soul from his body. He knew if he did, he would regret it for the rest of his life. He would live in Paradise, but he would be lonely. He never knew the feeling of loneliness he experienced whenever the Archangel was not around before he met him or before he got to know him. Paradise would not be Paradise without the Archangel by his side. 

He removed his face from Percy's neck guiltily. 

Percy noticed the caprice in the demon. He looked at the dark-haired boy worriedly as he wrapped his arms around his slight frame. 

"What's wrong, Nico?"

Nico shook his head as he indulged in the touch of his angel, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder while the taller man held him. Percy decided not to question him too much about it. He knew he would tell him if he needed to know. 

The dream faded into reality as light blared in Percy's eyes. He looked around to behold an empty room, free of all demons and intimacy of any sort. The Archangel could not help but to feel longing and disappointment caused by the absence of the demon. The demon who showed him compassion and how love should feel. 

He grasped the sheets of his bed before throwing them off his legs, standing and dressing in the robe for the day ahead of him, determined to see Nico again. To see Earth again. Even if he had to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

**N** ico di Angelo sat on the disturbed sheets of his bed, his knees tucked into his chest as he leaned his face into them. His wings were folded on his back, and his tail flicked malcontentedly. 

His father would kill him for sure if he knew of the relationship Percy and he had. Percy was supposed to be his victim, a mere soul to complete a weapon to annihilate all angels, and perhaps God, Himself. He was not supposed to meet him on the beach and have pleasant conversations with him. He was not supposed to have sexual fantasies about him night after night. He was not supposed to fall in love with him.

His mind flashed back to the dream he had just woken from with an embarrassing amount of cum pooled in his underwear and on his stomach. 

Percy had him blindfolded and his arms tied to the headboard. He was completely naked, his pale skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. Percy caressed his body with his hands, admiring every inch of him. His erection was red and pulsing between his legs. He whimpered in bashfulness, tilting his head to the side. He felt as if his skin was on fire. He could feel Percy's eyes on him with a burning desire to claim him as his own, and did that turn him on. 

He pulled at his restraints, feeling the rope biting at his skin with every movement. 

Percy removed his blindfold, and Nico almost wished he hadn't. His formerly sea green eyes were now a dark forest green. Lust had taken over Percy's eyes like a virus. 

Percy dragged his hands down Nico's torso and began to caress his thighs sensually. Percy was peering down at his hole with a look of satisfaction. The intensity at which he was looking at his body made him shudder. Percy pulled his hand away from Nico's skin to rub at his entrance with a single finger, causing Nico's hips to jolt upwards in surprise and desire. 

Percy then leaned up to suckle at Nico's neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses and red marks down his throat and chest. He captured an erect nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the sensitive nub and pulling at it gently with his teeth. Nico bit his lip to stifle a moan; the pleasurable actions Percy was providing were sent straight to his groin as he threw his head back against a silken pillow between his arms. He pulled at his restraints again, longing to run his fingers through Percy's raven hair. 

Percy chuckled around his nipple before giving it a flick with the tip of his tongue. He gripped Nico's body possessively as he pressed his lips roughly to Nico's, sucking on his tongue sinfully and capturing Nico's wanton noises in his mouth. He soon pulled away, gazing at Nico's marked body with a certain amount of possessiveness and gratification. 

Percy palmed Nico's bare erection, sending Nico's head flying back with a loud moan. He stroked it fondly—almost too fondly for such a dirty time. 

Nico let out a deep breath of pleasure as he continued to pull at the rope that tied him to the bedpost. He clenched his fists and curled his toes once Percy rolled his thumb over his swollen tip, bringing his fingers to Nico's mouth. Nico acquiesced, taking them into his mouth and twirling his tongue around them, wetting the digits with his saliva. 

Percy watched with lust-imbued eyes at the display. Nico felt the desire for Percy's fingers, or anything, to be pressed into his hole, which was pooling with slick. He desired to mate with a superlative intensity. His whole body was burning with passion. 

Percy smirked at Nico's desperation, rubbing his hole with his slicked finger. He dipped his finger in the liquid secreted from his asshole, humming in contentment. He pushed his finger into Nico's hole, enjoying the response he received from the action. Once he felt the demon was prepared enough, he lined the head of his throbbing length against the pulsing hole, desperate for more. 

As he pushed inside, Nico felt the incredible pleasure weighing down on him. Percy's cock was stroking against his walls kindly, and he was enjoying every bit of pleasure he received. 

"M-move, please... I— I need.." 

Percy smirked, beginning to thrust inside of him, causing Nico to spiral into a state of unintelligible moaning until he reached his climax. 

Nico felt his face burn from mortification. He enjoyed the dream, which was the most embarrassing factor of all. He wished it was real. How much more pathetic could he get? He felt as if he was reduced into one of the Incubi he scorned: a demon who was constantly desperate for sex and physical satisfaction. 

He wanted to see Percy again. He wanted to feel his soft, inexperienced lips against his. He wanted to be held in his strong, warm arms and to have him whisper reassurances into his ear. He wanted to feel as if nothing bad would ever happen to him again. He shook the thoughts away and tossed his legs over the side of his large bed, prepared to take a cold shower. 

Once the water hit his skin, he felt refreshed. As the cum flaked off his pale skin, he watched it disappear down the drain, and he wished the rest of his filth would go down with it. He thought how it felt when Percy touched his tail, and sparks jolted up his spine. The thoughts reawakened his erection. 

"No, Nico," he told himself. "You shouldn't do this."

He soon found his hand wrapped around his stiffening member, and he stroked it, doubling over in pleasure beneath the cold water. He turned up the heat, trying to chase his thoughts away, but it only reminded him of the warmth of Percy's touch. It was then that he gave up, sitting himself down on the shower floor and spreading his legs. He continued stroking his member and began fingering at his hole, slick pooling at his entrance. He felt tears streak down his cheeks as a single name left his lips: "Percy."


	9. Chapter 9

**A** ny angel passing by could see the Archangel of Water had a motive. It was apparent in the way he moved. He had unadulterated determination in his eyes as he strode by, not sparing them a passing glance. His proud wings stood proudly in the air, as if nothing could tear his confidence down. It was the look of a rebel, and the rebellious appearance they feared. 

The angel had one place in mind, a place where he should have gone long ago to express his displeasures with this world—it was one of perfection, and he despised that. However, the feeling that conflicted his initial one was that Heaven was his home, the place he had always known and lived. He would not want to abandon it on a whim that would get him cast out of it forever. Now, he had a reason, a purpose to leave and never return. 

The golden palace stood proudly before him, as it always had. The confident patters of his sandals on the golden tiles did not let down at the intimidating towers that always seemed to mock him from afar or up close. 

He strode past the other angels that had congregated in the main hall, ignoring their attentions and greetings. He only had one thought on his mind, and that was to return to Earth, to meet the one who was waiting on the white, sandy beach for him, like he had for the past few months. It was the only thing he anticipated now. Others would call it corruption, but he would call it salvation. He would call it love, even. It was a feeling he never had felt before, and it was stronger than his will to remain in Paradise.

He flew to the exit, knowing the full consequences of him leaving without receiving permission from Him; he also knew of the angel that would be sent after him to return him, but the idea of the beautiful demon waiting for him was much too alluring to take any of the consequences into account. He promptly left through the passage, pushing all his anxieties and guilt to the side and throwing caution to the wind. He would do anything to see his demon again. 

He flew through the air at a speed higher than he had ever flown. His large, extravagant wings propelled him towards the earth, to the beach where he had first seen the demon he had fallen in love with. He saw a figure wading in the water, gentle waves sloshing against his ankles. The tide was low and the skies were a dreary gray. Only a few were sitting on the beach, but he only focused on the one of significance, who he wished to meet. 

His shirt showed that he had no shame in his skin's exposure as you could see his pale torso. The shirt he donned that day was blue. It had short sleeves and a collar, which was folded down. The low reaching collar had blue-and-white fabric to cover his sternum, but it still exposed too much skin in his opinion. However, he looked beautiful in blue, he thought. 

He landed on the white sand, which cushioned his bare feet as he strode over to the demon, his tail flicking playfully as he gazed over at the angel. 

"And here I thought you would leave me all alone," Nico grinned. 

"Why would I?" Percy asked. "Can you put your glamor on me?" 

Nico nodded and cast the glamor on the Archangel. His wings vanished from his back and his robes faded into modern, casual street clothes. 

"There. That's better," Nico said. "You look good in black, you know." 

"I do?" 

Nico nodded, approaching the angel with a sultry air to him. Percy, used to his seductive manner, rolled his eyes. "Well, are we going to do anything together today?" 

Nico shrugged. "What do you want to do?" 

"I'm not sure. It's kind of a bad idea to be out in the open, as I'm not actually supposed to be down here..." 

Nico laughed. "Wow, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes is breaking the rules. I didn't know you were such a rebel." 

Percy smiled. "Well, everyone breaks the rules at some time in their existence." 

Nico gave him a smile of satisfaction. "I like this you. It's sexy." 

Percy laughed. "Well, if you say so." 

Nico entwined the angel's hand with his own before leading him into the city, a plan forming in his mind. He smirked to himself. This was going to be fun. 

As they strolled through the streets of New York City, a half-eaten donut in Percy's hand, Nico eyed the movie theater that sat at the corner of the square. 

"Want to see a movie?" 

"Sure." 

With Nico's fingers intertwined with Percy's, the two made their way to the theatre to view the show times. Fortunately, the next sessions were in twenty minutes. 

"Which one?" Nico asked, his eyes following the list of movies. 

He hummed in contemplation. "How about...that one?" 

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?" 

"I don't know, I just looked at the title." 

Nico shrugged. "I guess. I don't know what it's about, but I guess we can watch it." 

Nico approached the counter with the usual slight sashaying of his hips and grabbed the money out of his back pocket to pay for the tickets and concessions. 

They sat in the middle row—Percy counted—of the dark red seat. There were only a couple of other people in the theater and they were sitting more toward the front. Percy had a medium-sized bag of buttered popcorn in his lap, while Nico chose a large Pepsi and some candy. He placed his drink in the cupholder between them before stealing some of the golden kernels from the top of Percy's bag. 

"Hey!" Percy pulled the popcorn away from him. "Save it for the movie." 

Nico pouted playfully right before the previews turned on. It was mostly trivia and commercials for other movies coming out soon, but Nico did not pay any attention to the screen. Percy watched as if it were one of the most engrossing things in the world, and Nico found that adorable. 

He transferred his Pepsi to the cupholder on the other side of him and flipped up the one that was the former receptacle of his drink. Percy did not pay attention to his actions until he felt Nico's warm body lean into him. He looked down at him in curiosity before smiling at the demon, placing his arm around his back. His hand rested on his waist, feeling at the pale skin visible from his short shirt.

Nico enjoyed Percy's warm touch, not paying attention to the movie, which had just begun. Instead, he nuzzled into the Archangel's shoulder, basking in his warmth and his scent. 

Percy was almost certain he had fallen asleep as the mediocre movie neared it's end. He was tracing circles in his smooth skin until Nico nuzzled his nose deeper in his shoulder. He smiled, tearing his eyes from the screen and back onto the demon that sat beside him. His eyes remained on his smooth, flat stomach for a long time. He had the urge to caress his hands over his skin. To trail his hands down further, to his thighs. To touch him in places that would make him react. He felt his cock twitch in his jeans, which were so much more confining than his robes. That would only happen when Nico was around, or when he thought of him. He wanted to make it stop, but instead, it would make his pelvis feel weird. 

Nico stirred, looking up at him with confused eyes at Percy's sudden movements. 

"You're awake?"

"I have been since the movie started. Are you okay?" 

Percy blushed, looking back at the movie. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Nico looked down and eyed the tent in Percy's jeans through the darkness of the theatre. A sultry grin appeared on his lips. 

"Was that...because of me?" he whispered. 

"What?" 

Nico gestured down at his pants. 

Percy looked down to behold it, his cheeks heated. "Uh, I don't know." 

"Would you like me to help?" 

"Help?"

Nico trailed the hand closest to the other male down toward his erection, beginning to palm him through his jeans. Percy's eyes widened at his actions, trying to struggle away. 

"What?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"Helping you out. There's hardly anyone else here, so why not?" 

Percy buried his face in his hands. "Nico..." 

As he continued to palm his arousal, Percy bit his lower lip to not release any moans. His hips thrusted up into Nico's touch against his own volition. 

Then, he pulled his hand away and placed it back in his own lap. Percy whined at the lack of pressure, but he surely was not going to give it to himself. 

"Wait until we get a room, Percy." 

"R-room?"

"You want to have fun with me, right?" 

Percy did not answer. He did, of course, but he was not sure what to do, or how Nico would like it. He felt nervous. 

"But we're not married." 

Nico laughed. "Oh, c'mon, Perce. What happened to the sexy, rebellious you, who didn't care about stuff like that?" 

He sighed. "I do want to. It's just... I don't know what you want me to do." 

"You can follow my lead, alright? I know how I like it. I've been doing it to myself for a while." 

Percy blushed. "Right." 

Nico cast him a grin as he grabbed Percy's hand and placed it in his lap, caressing it with his fingers. Percy began to palm him through his pleather pants, which caused Nico's eyes to widen. This new, sexy Percy was going to be the end of him. He knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

**T** he movie ended, and the two of them practically raced from the theatre. It had begun to rain, so they ran to the nearest hotel they could find, which was a generic, run-of-the-mill place. 

The lobby was filled with brown leather upholstery, a few potted houseplants, which neither of them could tell if they were real or manufactured. A television sat in a corner, broadcasting some minor news channel that no one listened to. The breakfast hall was in the far end of the room, surrounded by wooden tables and chairs with dark finishes. The multicolored carpet they trod on was now wet from their shoes, but the people working the counter did not mind. 

While paying for their room, Nico pulled out a fake ID that looked incredibly real, in Percy's opinion. Of course, he knew Nico was of age, but demons usually did not carry around proof of identification around. He paid upfront for the room and some additional condoms from the hotel shop before the two were given room keys. They took the stairs, mainly because they could not wait for the elevator to arrive to take them to their floor. 

Once they reached the second floor, Percy stared at the door of the hotel room they rented. A feeling of insecurity plagued his insides until a gentle brush of Nico's hand on his own alleviated the uncomfortableness. Percy cast Nico a smile as he unlocked the room, their fingers intertwined.

He took a deep breath before following Nico in the room. Once he shut the door behind him, Nico practically pounced on him, devouring his lips and burying his fingers in his dark hair. Percy, shocked, held out his arms unsurely. Nico drew away from the kiss, panting, before attacking his neck. He wrapped his arms around his waist, brushing his knuckles against his flicking tail. Nico gasped, bucking his hips back into the phantom touch. Percy resisted the urge to laugh at Nico's feral demeanor, but the feeling faded away once Nico connected their lips again. 

The kiss was hot and feverish. Percy trailed his hands over the smooth plane of skin that covered Nico's stomach that was exposed by the short length of his shirt, which only reached to his ribcage. Nico leaned into the warm touch, biting the swollen flesh of Percy's lower lip. 

Percy moaned, the sound surprising him. His eyes shot open with shock. 

"It's okay," Nico murmured sultrily against his lips. "It just felt good, didn't it? Let it out, Percy. You sound sexy." 

Percy smiled against his lips before bowing his head to kiss at Nico's neck, almost as he did to him, but gentler. The gentle touches riled something in Nico's stomach that sent his mind into a flurry. He could not control the sounds that came from his mouth.

Nico felt Percy's hands slide down to cup his pleather-covered ass, lifting him to his level. He was surprised by the action, but he went with it, enjoying the attention Percy was giving to his neck. He wrapped his legs around his waist, grinding down on him. He listened to Percy's low moans, muffled against his neck, before he felt Percy move his legs. He walked them over to the single bed, placing him down gently on his back. 

Nico's eyes were glazed with lust, his cheeks flushed, his lips parted. His neck was covered in pink and red marks that Percy made, himself, and his chest was heaving deliciously with pants. Percy bit his lip in satisfaction as he leaned down to kiss him. 

Nico moved his legs in a way that told Percy he wanted to be flipped on top, so he obeyed, sliding a hand beneath Nico's back and flipping the two of them over. Nico grinned salaciously, his tail flicking in amusement. He straddled him, grinding back rhythmically on his erection, which was starting to feel uncomfortable in his jeans. 

Percy placed his hands back on his ass, cupping it in his hands in satisfaction. Nico planted his hands on his chest, undulating his hips back onto the tent in his jeans, causing the man below him to buck his hips up into the delicious friction. 

Nico kissed him languidly, his tongue sliding over his slowly. Their warm breaths caught in each other's mouths. Percy stroked his tail slowly, evoking a whimper from the boy on top of him. He smiled victoriously against his lips, continuing the sinful kiss. Nico rocked his hips back into the hand touching him, a beautiful moan crescendoing from his lips. 

Nico sat up, peeling his partial shirt from his torso, exposing his upper body from its previous cover. Percy wasted no time in caressing him, appreciating his beautiful body. The lamplight from the nightstand illuminated his pale skin as he continued to grind his ass back on Percy, sending the angel in a frenzy. 

"N-Nico—"

He smirked, trailing his hands down his lithe torso to the waistband of his pants. He began to slide them down his legs, exposing a pair of black lace panties that did not do a very good job of covering his erection. Percy felt as if his eyes were glued to his groin, his head swimming with lust. 

"Do you like them?" Nico asked coquettishly, grinding back on Percy's erection again. 

He sent his head back in a moan. He had felt this feeling with Nico before, but never to this intensity. His cock twitched in his pants at the sight of Nico's apparel, which he had no problem showing off. He turned around so his beautifully shaped, lace-clad ass was facing him, continuing to move back onto his twitching tent, a darker spot appearing on the tip. 

He beheld a pink bow on the panties, right above his ass, but beneath his tail. A animalistic growl resounded up his throat. He wanted to rip his panties off and tease him, like he did to him. He wanted to leave marks all over him, bruises, to show that he was his. 

This feeling of possessiveness was fairly new to him, and it took him by surprise how much he wanted to show it. He gripped Nico's hips tenaciously, guiding them in the way he wanted them to move. Nico paused, surprised by the unanticipated action. 

The angel sat up on his elbows and bucked and ground his hips against his ass repeatedly, sending sparks up Nico's spine and throughout his entire body. The heat in his pelvis expanded rapidly at Percy practically dry humping him. 

"Nico, can you get on your hands and knees?" 

Nico nodded, moving himself off of Percy's lap, instead, planting his hands and knees in the comforter of the bed. He gazed at the pillows, wondering what Percy had in mind. He felt hands gripping his hips, which slid up his torso and caressed his chest sensually, evoking gasps from him. His elbows buckled, almost making his front fall onto the bed, but he managed to hold himself up. 

Percy stroked his pale skin, his hands soon finding their way back to his ass, kneading the soft flesh. His fingers slipped under the nearly transparent fabric, appreciatively touching the Incubus in a way that drove him crazy. 

His middle finger traced the crease that led down to his entrance, which was sopping wet with something Percy did not recognize. 

"You're so...wet, Nico."

He moaned, his front half collapsing onto the bed so his sounds were muffled by the pillow. He caressed the plane of skin that was his back while his other hand rubbed at his slicked entrance. 

"Percy, oh my God," he cried. "Inside, Percy."

The angel paused, beginning to pet the other male's flicking tail. The touch sent Nico into a frenzy as he cried into the pillow. He grit his teeth in pleasure, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Why is your tail out, but your wings are gone?" Percy asked with a husky, aroused tone. 

"I'm turned on, Percy," he said. "It feels good when you touch it, anyway." 

"It does?" He caressed the base of it sensually, causing a moan to rip out of Nico's throat.

He smirked impishly, continuing the assault on his tail with one hand. The other slowly made its way to Nico's arousal, which was dripping precum from the tip. He palmed him through his panties, the overstimulation sending desperate moans from his lips as he rocked his hips into Percy's hands. 

"Put it in, Percy." He gasped from his touch, his breaths growing into pants of pleasure. 

He sat back on his heels to get a better look at the boy beneath him. He was on his knees, the other half of his body resting on the bed. His chest was heaving against the fabric with his heavy pants of desire. His pantie-clad ass was in the air, the thighs holding it up quivering with pleasure. He slapped at the ass so graciously presented to him. The action evoked a gasp from Nico's lips, and it had him rocking back for more.

Instead, he took the waistband of the panties and pulled them down so they were hanging around his thighs. His pink asshole leaked with his slick, pulsating with want. Percy could not take his eyes off of his entrance, which was desperate for anything to enter it. He slid his finger inside his warmth. Nico whined and shook his hips. 

"Take it out," he whined. "'Want you."

Percy ignored him, proceeding to stretch him out and prepare him for what was to come. 

He unbuttoned his constricting jeans and slid them down his legs, then stripped himself of his shirt, throwing both articles of clothing onto the floor, along with the rest of Nico's clothes. He leaned over Nico's back, whispering husky assurances and promises in his ear. His voice, so deeply affected by lust turned him on even more, if it was possible at this point. His slick dripped down his thighs. The sight caused Percy to undress more quickly, as if something had taken over him and made him feral. 

He looked uncertainly down at his own erection before eyeing a condom packet and trying to unwrap it. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to put this on."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I think I got it." 

He took it out and rolled it on, ensuring that it was on securely enough. He then guided it to Nico's wet entrance and slowly slid it inside. His insides squeezed him as he entered, making him want to slide in faster, but he reminded himself to take his time so Nico could enjoy himself. The warmth pleasantly enveloped him, drawing out moans and gasps from his lips. 

"Oh... Oh, that feels really good."

Nico smiled at Percy's pleasure as he reveled in his own, the feeling of Percy's warm, hard shaft slowly stroking his inner walls driving him insane. He could feel every inch of him enter him until his balls were flat against his ass, informing him that he took all of him in. 

"M-Move, Percy."

He obeyed, lust taking over his senses, and slid almost all the way out until only the head remained. He slammed his hips back onto his, sending Nico's head back with a loud moan. Tears of pleasure leaked down his cheeks at the hands gripping his hips and the throbbing dick about the same size as his dildos—perhaps it was even bigger—inside him. Percy continued his thrusts, moving deep inside his heat that embraced him so nicely. With every thrust, Nico gave an erotic breath of pleasure, which Percy tried to turn into moans. 

The bedsprings squeaked beneath their movements as Percy began to slam inside him, consumed by his own pleasure and the reactions Nico gave. Nico's inner walls squeezed tighter around him, which evoked a sudden, loud moan from his lips. Nico could feel himself get wetter at Percy's moans. He was enjoying himself so much back there, and he wanted to see him. 

"Percy!" 

"Oh yeah, oh! Nico! This— Ah!"

"I... I wanna see you," Nico whined. 

"Wanna see me?" Percy panted. 

The demon nodded. 

He slid out, drawing a whimper from Nico's lips, before helping him onto his back. Nico spread his legs widely for the Archangel, which caused the latter's cock to twitch. He reveled in the sight of a now naked Percy, stripped of all the clothes he gave him. His hair was tousled and his eyes were dark with lust, a sight he remembered from his night vision he had only the night before. 

He caressed his milky thighs with satisfaction before he grasped his cock and realigned it to his entrance. It slid in without any resistance now. Percy looked at where they were connected with great arousal. His movements were ferocious, his grip locked on Nico's hips and sexy groans spilling from his lips. 

Nico's limbs wrapped around Percy's torso, his nails creating bright red trails down his tanned back. The pain only fueled his arousal more as he picked up speed, now pounding into the demon at an inhuman pace. 

The headboard rhythmically hit the wall as myriads of beautiful moans fled from Nico's lips, increasing in pitch as he neared his orgasm. Saliva escaped from the corners of his lips as tears continued to trail down his cheeks. Percy wiped them away, kissing Nico deeply as his hips continued to slam against his ass. His moans nearly drowned out the sounds of skin slapping against skin.

He gripped the backs of Nico's thighs and moved them upwards so that his knees were at his shoulders. He moved in a different angle than before. The head of his dick hit the demon's prostate, which sent his head back again, his mouth in a O-shape as Percy had his way with his body. 

"Nico, I-I'm close," he said, pleasure masking his voice. 

"Me too, ah!" Nico closed his eyes, more tears streaking his cheeks. 

He felt Percy's warm pants on his neck and cheeks, sweat accumulating on his skin. Percy gripped him as his thrusts began to stutter. His dick assaulted his sweet spot, making him see stars. 

"Oh, yeah, right there! Oh my... Oh my God, Percy, I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!"

He released with a scream, his vision turning to white. 

The tightness became too much as Percy came inside Nico, the immense pleasure shaking his body. 

Nico came down from his high, a sheen of sweat on his skin as his chest heaved with pants. He felt boneless from their exertions, as if the mattress was going to swallow him whole. That was the best orgasm he ever had. It shook his whole body with the raw, burning pleasure that he anticipated every time he touched himself, but to no avail. He saw Percy still inside him, thrusting every now and then as he came. 

The Archangel fell onto Nico's chest, exhausted. He remained inside him, panting harshly. His heart palpitated; it felt like it was trying to escape from his chest. Sweat coated his skin as he lied on Nico's chest, completely spent. 

"Oh my God," Nico commented. "That was amazing."

Percy hummed in agreement, as he felt too tired to even speak. 

"You're already done?" Nico asked. 

He nodded. 

"This was only the first round, Percy," he said.

"'First round?'"

"Yeah, I'm not close to done with you."

He groaned. "Nico, I'm too tired."

"Fine," Nico sighed, holding out his arms. "C'mere." 

He nodded, lying on top of his lover. He felt his arms wrap around his shoulders, and he smiled against his skin. He pressed a loving kiss to his nipple. His flaccid shaft felt uncomfortable in this position, so he sat up to pull out. 

He peeled the condom off and lifted it up to tie it before throwing it away. Nico stared at it in horror.

"What?" He looked at the condom, seeing some of the white liquid leaking out and dripping off the bottom. "Oh." 

"It...broke," Nico said, in disbelief. 

"Yeah. What about it?" he asked as he tossed it into the nearest trash can. 

"Percy," he said, his tone serious.

"What?"

"Demons are extremely fertile." 

"Oh. Well, that explains why there's so many of you."

"All genders of demons are."

"Okay."

"Percy, don't you get it?"

"No, what?" 

"I'm... I'm probably pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

**T** he Archangel stared at the demon on the bed, whose expression was worried, and his sharp teeth were buried into the swollen flesh of his bottom lip. The angel looked down at the tousled sheets of the bed, a million thoughts racing through his mind; it felt as if it were about to explode. 

His green eyes soon looked up and beheld Nico's bare stomach, as smooth as polished stone and as fair as the sandy beaches they met upon. He bent over, examining his abdomen carefully, as if it were a rare creature that he discovered. He caressed the warm skin, pressing a kiss above the belly button. He lied his head against the stomach, closing his eyes as he listened for a sound, a movement, anything that denoted something being there. He heard nothing; it was expected, but he still hoped he could hear his child inside of his lover. After all, he knew it did not take long for baby demons to develop and be released into the world from its parent's body. 

He smiled, kissing his stomach once again. 

Nico's teary eyes widened at Percy's gentle action. He should have known he would act tender and sweet to anything that he created. 

"Hey there, little guy," he cooed, caressing the plane of skin lovingly. "Or girl. Or anyone else. I'm your daddy. You weren't supposed to happen, but I still love you. I can't wait to meet you." 

Nico laughed, his insides melting at Percy's words. 

Percy looked back up at him with a smile and kissed his lips. "It's okay. We're okay," he murmured. "I love you, Nico." 

Nico smiled. "I love you, too, Percy." 

"I'm so happy. I can't wait." 

Nico rolled his eyes adoringly. "Me either." 

They shared another kiss, calm and sweet, until it grew more heated. They gasped in each other's mouths and their tongues slid together, in a languid, but passionate kiss. Percy caressed Nico's cheek with his thumb, beginning to crawl in between Nico's legs again. The demon's hands were planted on Percy's chest, feeling at the hard muscle beneath his skin. 

Percy smiled into the kiss, moving his hand to cup Nico's flat stomach that he knew held his child inside. He had something that he could call his own. A beautiful demon lover with a questionable fashion sense and a witty sense of humor, and a baby growing inside said lover that he would raise and nurture. He hoped it looked like Nico, with his beautiful doe eyes, flawless pale skin, and dark hair. He hoped the baby would get the faint trail of freckles over the bridge of his nose, like the ones Nico tried to hide. 

Percy pressed hot kisses to Nico's neck, admiring his skin and the bruises he left there previously. Nico gasped as he nibbled on one of the bruises he left, darkening it and making it more conspicuous. If Nico was in his right mind, he would have scolded him, but his mind was glazed over with lust and the unsurpassable desire to mate. 

"How much do demons do this, exactly?" Percy asked through pants. 

"Very often," Nico answered him, an answer Percy expected to hear. "We like to reproduce as much as possible. Our bodies crave it, especially Incubi and Succubi. I managed to get by via playing with myself a lot, but most of us just have sex with anyone that is vulnerable." 

"So, I'm vulnerable?" 

"No, you're just sexy, and I love you." 

Percy smiled at that. He kissed Nico deeply, enough to draw a moan from his lips, muffled in his mouth. Nico bit on Percy's lip in attempt to roughen the kiss, and Percy gave into the bait, caressing his body sensually. 

"Percy," he gasped as he pulled away from the escalated kiss. "I wanna...try something." 

"Like what?" he asked amusedly, playing with Nico's silky, dark hair. 

The corners of Nico's lips were pulled into a sultry grin as he ran his hands through his hair, pulling it back out of his face. His pale legs reached off the mattress and over the edge, his feet placed on the coarse carpet. 

He lowered himself to his knees, looking up at the Archangel with his lustful doe eyes. Percy shivered with anticipation as he saw Nico eyeing his stiffening arousal and wrapping his soft hand around it. He stroked it a few times for good measure before lowering his head and licking the pink tip. Percy bit his lip to restrain a moan as he saw Nico's warm, pink lips wrapping around the head of his cock and sucking it into the tight, wet cavern of his mouth. 

He had to exercise a great amount of self control to not thrust into the welcoming heat that was slowly covering his shaft. The angel brushed the dark hair from Nico's face as he bobbed his head up and down, maintaining eye contact with him. He felt his hips stutter a little in his mouth as Nico took him deeper, his nose buried in the dark hair above his groin. 

"Mmh," he muffled a moan. 

Nico pulled off his cock, slick with excessive saliva and precum. 

"C'mon, Percy, let it out," he purred.

He lowered his head back down to his cock and twirled his tongue sinfully around the tip, the salty flavor of his bodily fluids strong on his tastebuds. He moaned around the organ in his mouth as if he were sucking on a lollipop, the vibrations sending Percy's hips bucking into his mouth. 

He smiled around him, the taste of precum intensifying. He deducted from the countenance his lover wore, the twitching of his dick, and the way his hips were almost canting in his mouth, he was about to cum again. He felt hands in his hair, controlling the pace he wanted him to go. He let Percy take the reigns, thrusting in his mouth and moaning unrestrainedly. He loved it when Percy got like this, he decided. He loved how he dominated him and treated him roughly. He knew Percy was a pure, gentle being, but he alone could change that. Only he could affect him like this to make him act almost animalistic and feral. 

He felt ropes of warm semen spurt down his throat, the taste salty and unpleasant, but not unbearable. Percy pulled out as he released, droplets of sticky, white liquid landing on his cheeks. Nico looked up at his angel; the look of ecstasy on his face made the demon feel accomplished, as if he had conquered the entire world. 

His orgasm soon ceased as he panted roughly, lust still swimming in his darkened eyes. Nico smirked impishly at him as he stood, wiping the droplets from his face, sliding a knee on the bed, and wrapping his arms around Percy's neck. He straddled him as he kissed him, grinding his erection against his muscled abdomen. 

Nico's taste mingled with the taste of his release, salty and bitter. He moaned into Nico's mouth, who smirked against his lips. 

"Percy," Nico purred, as he felt hands wander down his back to cup his bare ass. 

They kissed again, this time more gently. Percy reveled in the slow, hot kiss that they shared, thinking of how much he wanted to hold Nico in his arms. 

A sudden force drew the demon off of him with a shout of surprise. He looked to see Nico on the floor, his tail flicking malcontentedly, in his eyes a look of surprise. He gazed up to see where the demon he had made love to was looking to see a tall, blond man, clothed in a pure, white robe. On his face was a scar and his countenance was a mixture of confusion, shock, and disappointment as he stared down the Archangel.


	12. Chapter 12

**L** uke crossed his arms over his chest as he looked upon the angel, who was sitting on the bed, naked and ashamed. 

"Perseus... What... what have you done?" 

He looked sullenly down at the carpet, not even rushing to cover himself. Nico rubbed at his sore behind that hit the ground roughly. He could feel the air of disapproval and scorn deep in his bones, and he wished to fly away before he got drenched in holy water again. He did not, however. Instead, he rushed in front of the angel, protecting him with his arms stretched out. 

"Don't lay a finger on him, Angel," he growled. "He's mine. I made him mine. You can't hold him in your prison any longer." 

"Nico..." Percy began, but he spared himself any excessive guilt by pursing his lips and stopping himself from saying another word. 

Nico wrapped his arms around his bare body possessively, nuzzling into his collarbone. "Mine." 

Percy sat there in shock before placing his hands on Nico's shoulders and gently pushing him away. 

"Nico, I've got things to do first, all right? Wait for me. I'll come back for you." 

He nodded, albeit hesitantly, before untangling his limbs from him and pressing a kiss to his lips. He sent the blond angel, his eyes widened with surprise, a dark glower before gathering his clothes, dressing quickly, and aiming for the door to leave the room, which was filled with the scent of their mating. His concerned gaze remained on Percy for a little longer, but he was dismissed by a look of genuine reassurance, silently fortifying his promise. He nodded, opening the locked door and escaping into the endless hallway. 

"Perseus... After God has done so much to help you, you run back to him, without permission might I add, and directly disobeying his will—"

"I don't care anymore," Percy spoke up. "I love Nico. He loves me. I want to be with him, no matter the cost." 

Luke did not know how to respond to that. Instead, he told him, "Come, now. He is waiting for you." 

Percy chose not to speak anymore, instead giving him a solemn nod as a response. He did not wish to face the bearded entity, as he always found a way to make him feel guilty. He knew this was what he wanted. To live with Nico and his child, who was forming in his demon's womb. He needed to support the two of them as much as possible, and maybe even have more children, a lot more, in the future. He smiled at the thought of a bunch of children calling him "Dad" and depending on him. 

The two soared up toward the Heavens, apprehension eating at the dark-haired angel's gut. Was he going to fall? Why was he afraid of it? Was he scared that he would be "salvaged" and taken back into Paradise, condemned to marry Annabeth and have children with her instead of seeing Nico and his child. Perhaps he never would see them again. He would rather die than be forced into that fate. 

The colossal, golden castle stood before him, the once grand and elegant towers mocking him and deprecating him. He knew the towers were arrogant before; they always had been. Perhaps in the back of his mind, they were censuring of him, knowing of his fate with the demon he crossed paths with and made love to. He remembered when he once felt admiration for the tall, golden towers, or when he felt safe whenever they were in view. Now they scorned him, standing there condescendingly. He glared at them as he disappeared into his home, one he wished to leave soon. 

The large man sat in his throne, his gaze disappointed and hopeless. 

"My child," he sighed. "I know that you were not very happy here, but why did you feel like you had to elope with a demon, of all things? You had to go and flirt with pure evil. Now, your child grows in the womb of one." 

Luke's countenance changed to one of shock and disgust. They ignored him. 

"I can't say I'm sorry," Percy confessed. "I would be lying." 

"May I inform you of the sins you committed while down there?" 

He shook his head. "I know every single one of them." 

"What do you wish to gain by doing this? Power?" 

Percy shook his head again. "No. I want love and happiness." 

"Why do you search down in the depths, then, when you can find it up here?" 

"Nico, he... The demon, I mean, he makes me feel like I've never felt before. His smiles and his jokes and his laugh... I feel myself around him. When he touches me, I feel like I belong with him. There's no love I wish to have but his." 

"Are you refusing My love, then?" 

"Of course not. I love him, and I wish to be with him. Your love and acceptance matters to me, it's just... He's different. I want to feel the way I do with him all the time." 

The Lord nodded. "So be it. I'll give you My final offer, Perseus. I will let you taste the life you will have with him for awhile. If you enjoy it more than in My company, I will let you stay. If you find out that his love is untrue, you will return to My side and marry Annabeth, as planned." 

A smile crossed his face. "I like that offer very much. I accept." 

God nodded, patting his Archangel on the head. "Now, I will send you down." 

It was like a flash. He was standing on Earth, his toes in the pale sand. Nico sat only a few feet away from him, the oncoming, cool, gentle waves wetting his bare feet. 

Percy smiled at this ethereal being, who was so beautiful without even trying. He approached the smaller male. Hearing footsteps, doe eyes shifted to him, and a pleasant smile curled his lips. 

"Hey," Nico said quietly. 

"Hey," responded Percy. "I've made a deal with God. Don't worry, I'm not hurt." 

He stood to embrace him, leaning his head on a sharp collarbone. "I'm glad." 

Percy smiled in his hair, pressing a gentle kiss upon his silky, black strands. "Nico." 

"Hm?"

"Can I stay at your place for awhile?"

"Why?"

"God offered that I could stay with you for some time until I made my decision. If I choose to stay with you, he will let me." 

Nico looked up at him with a mischievous gaze. "Then we can get down to some real business, huh?" 

Percy could feel the overwhelming exhaustion already.


	13. Chapter 13

**H** ell was all Percy expected it to be. Once he stepped into it, an immense heat wave blew over him as quickly as he could look over his surroundings. Dark crimson stone surrounded a staircase of the same material. It was much darker than in Heaven, and the smell was strange. It smelled as if he had been buried alive, surrounded by the earth and stones in a casket set ablaze. The smoke and steam filled the air. 

Nico led him up the staircase, not fazed by the conditions of the place. Of course he would not be. He lived here for his entire existence. With his hand in his, he led him down the brimstone walkway to the infamous Gates of Hell, which was a tall, dark arch that loomed over him. If he ever thought the castle was intimidating, it was not compared to that. 

He imagined the cries of tormented souls, tortured in the many pits of magma that Hell had to offer, but there was none to be heard. There were many pits of magma, though, and the largest was a sea of heat lying beneath the bridge of land that Nico and he strode upon. He merely held onto the demon's hand and let him bring him wherever he intended, taking in his surroundings. Demons lounged in smaller pools of magma, most of them free of any article of clothing. Percy had half the mind to look away to help preserve their privacy, but he supposed that if he was to stay with Nico, he'd have to be accustomed to nudity. After all, it was natural, but even Adam and Eve desired censorship. 

Through the fog, Percy could see a large, dark, menacing castle standing gallantly in the distance, and Nico seemed to be dragging him right to it. Of course, that was where he lived; he was the son of the Devil. The tall towers stood like tiers on an ebony crown, overlooking the land around it. He suddenly felt paranoid in its presence, as if its claws were to reach out and strangle him. Nico noticed his trepidation and attempted to console him by squeezing his hand in reassurance. 

Through the several layers of creepy, he could see it was a grandly built structure, with its elaborate designs and intense shape. He compared it to the elegant castle that was back in Heaven, but it seemed like a distant memory now. All that Heaven had to offer was. This was his new life now, and he was going to learn to be accustomed to it soon enough. 

As soon as they entered, Nico turned a sharp right and led Percy up into one of the towers. It was a long, winding staircase up to Nico's room, and it seemed incessant. It was completely dark as they ascended, but Percy trusted Nico's leadership and followed him, hoping that he would step in the right places. He could not feel pain, but he knew Nico could, and he did not want to drag him down with him if he were to misstep and fall. 

As the demon opened the tall door, Percy saw Nico's large room. A large, comfortable-looking bed sat at the far end of the room. A desk and chair was on the wall opposite, and upon it sat neatly-stacked piles of paper and organized office supplies. The wardrobe was one of the most eye-catching objects in the room, as it was ornate in its design. He wondered how many revealing clothes lied in its midst. 

Before he knew it, he was lying on his back in the bed—it really was quite comfortable—with a demon straddling his lap and kissing his lips fervently. Once he recovered from his state of surprise, Percy placed his hands on Nico's back in retaliation, returning the kiss. 

As the demon on top of him sat up, he basked in the sight of what he changed into. It was a white lace sleeveless shirt, its style similar to the rest of his apparel, that suited his skin tone quite nicely. Percy gripped his hips and leaned up to kiss his neck, suckling on the bruises he left on his pale skin. Nico mewled, his hands rushing to remove Percy's robe from his body. He enjoyed the sight of him naked, and he wanted to indulge in it more. 

Percy obliged, helping him remove the draping fabric from his body, then rushed to assist Nico remove his clothing. It was a blur of clothes and touches and skin before they beheld the other, their cheeks flushed from their shared kisses. 

Nico looked down at Percy's toned body appreciatively, caressing his tanned skin. He did not know how he could possibly get any sexier. His own thin body was only attractive to men who were into his type, but Percy could attract anyone—male, female, and anyone else, who were into men, of course. 

Percy now towered over him, admiring his lithe body and smooth skin. He pressed his lips to Nico's while caressing his torso and playing with his nipples. A muffled moan escaped into Percy's mouth as he rolled his fingers over the hardened pebbles. Percy parted from the kiss to suckle on his neck, earning mewls from the boy under him. He felt Nico's limbs embrace his back as he continued leaving marks on his skin. 

Nico was inexplicably turned on by Percy's enthusiasm, indulging in every bite and nibble that he left in his wake. Nico ground his hips up onto Percy's, which evoked one of the sexiest noises he had ever heard the Archangel make. 

"Percy," he gasped as he nibbled on a spot that sent shivers down his nerves and caused the hairs on his arms to stand up on end. 

The angel caressed the smooth plane of the demon's stomach, a sudden question on his mind. 

"How long is a demon usually pregnant?" 

"About three months." 

Percy hummed, lowering himself to kiss the skin above Nico's navel. Nico let out a sound that Percy would almost call a giggle. It made him smile. 

He continued his work, kissing his lower regions and sending him in a frenzy. 

"Percy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Eat me out?"

"What? I can't eat you."

Nico huffed, rolling his eyes. He lifted himself and turned around so he was on his hands and knees. 

"Lick me there," he told him, wiggling his hips for emphasis. 

"Oh, there?"

"Yeah."

Percy wore a quizzical look before shrugging his shoulders and parting the pale globes to see his pink entrance, glistening with the forming slick. He probed at it with the tip of his tongue, tasting the warmth and sweetness of the slick, which he expected to have a more bitter flavor. His eyebrows raised in surprise, he dove back in and experimented with his mouth. Nico seemed to love it when he licked at it, so he decided to spear his tongue into the puckered hole and through the ring of muscles that guarded it. 

Nico began to roll his hips back onto Percy's tongue, a plethora of moans escaping his lips. He took that as a good sign and continued what he was doing before Nico pulled away from him. 

Before he could ask, Nico gave him his explanation: "I didn't want to cum like that." 

Percy nodded before pulling Nico back toward him. Nico let out a yelp of surprise before he was silenced by Percy's lips pressed against his. Percy nibbled on his lip and slid his tongue inside, kissing Nico roughly. He moaned, burrowing his fingers in the angel's dark hair. 

He found his knees pressed to his shoulders soon enough, and the pleasant weight disappear from his lips. He felt something else probe at his entrance, and he quickly moved away. 

"Wait, not yet." 

"What?"

He loved how he made his angel so impatient. "I'm going to help you with a condom this time, as the last time you tried it, it broke." 

He crawled across the bed to open his drawer on his nightstand. Percy caught a glimpse of a collection of multicolored, artificial reproductive organs as he reached in for a condom. 

"Wait, Nico," Percy said, meeting him by his nightstand. "Can we try one of these?" 

Nico felt heat rush in his face. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

He grabbed a pink one out of the drawer, examining it until he found a dial with numbers labeled at the side. He flicked it to the first level, and it hummed to life in his hand. His eyebrows raised in surprise before a smirk found its way to his face. Nico wasn't sure whether if he should have been nervous or turned on. 

He played with the dial, switching it to its highest setting, then turning it off. 

"Let's try this one." He shook it slightly for emphasis before positioning himself on the bed. 

Nico acquiesced, lying on his back and spreading his legs to allow Percy to experiment on him. He took some of Nico's slick and coated the object, aligning it to his entrance and slowly pushing in. 

He looked into Nico's eyes to tell him when he was ready, and he nodded. He began pushing it in and pulling it out at a slow pace. Nico squirmed, wanting him to go faster, but he remained at his own pace. Then, he sped up, earning a whimper from his lover. He flicked the dial, turning it to the first setting. It hummed lightly, enough to send tremors throughout Nico's passage. He bucked his hips up in pleasure as he continued going at a moderate pace, earning some pleasant moans. 

Once Nico grew accustomed to it, he flicked it up two more levels. Nico spiraled into a frenzy, his back arching like a bow and his long nails clawing into his comforter. He desperately wanted more, he could tell. Nico had shown his greedy, lustful behavior to him before. 

He turned up the level and picked up the pace, evoking cries and moans. Tears of pleasure formed in the corner of his demon's eyes. He stroked his tail in time to thrusting the dildo inside him, making more effective use of the appendage that kept wrapping around and slapping his thigh. 

Nico's legs trembled with pleasure as he continued. He released his tail and instead wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. Nico, delirious with pleasure, whined at the denial of his imminent release. He took out the vibrator and turned it off, wiping off the slick from its length and tossing it to the side on the mattress. 

He did not even consider putting on a condom; Nico was pregnant anyway, and he thought the more the merrier. 

He stroked his own a couple of times before aligning the head to his heat and sliding in, his wetness and warmth nearly pulling him in. He kissed Nico's cheek and wiped away his tears before he began to move in shallow strokes. Percy's torturous movements drove Nico crazy. His oncoming orgasm had faded away for the second time now and Percy was going to build it up again. Percy began to move slightly faster, and Nico bit back the moans of pleasure that accumulated in his throat. 

Suddenly, an abrupt knock on the door resounded through the large room, followed by a deep, menacing voice calling, "Nico? Are you playing with yourself?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A** t a great velocity, Nico pushed Percy off of him and quickly began to dress. 

"Nico? What's wrong?" Percy whispered. 

"My dad," Nico told him, standing up and pulling him off the bed. 

He opened his wardrobe and helped Percy inside it before closing the doors and rushing to his bed. He tossed the blanket over his legs and shouted, "No! God, why do you always say that?" 

"You know the answer better than I do," The Devil's voice responded as Percy heard the door open. "So, how's it going?" 

"Average." 

"You haven't been taking as many souls as usual. I expect you're working on the big one?" 

"Yeah... I'm working on it." 

"So, which one is it?" 

"Haven't completely decided. I have a couple of options." 

"Well, you better make up your mind soon. I'd expect it was that one Archangel of Water that you'd been following around." 

"I'm working on it, Dad."

"Well, when you harvest his soul, remember that we'll have Heaven in our hands. It'll be ours, and then we can do whatever we wish."

"Yeah. Can't wait." 

"I'll wait for your progress soon, but you need to put your full focus on this. Understand?" 

He nodded. 

With that, the Devil left the room, leaving the two males alone. 

Once the coast was clear, Nico threw his blanket aside and approached the wardrobe, opening the wooden doors and letting Percy out. 

Immediately, he tried to kiss him, but he was pushed away. 

"Nico," he said quietly. "What was that about?" 

"Nothing, Percy," he said, taking his hand in his. "Let's get back to where—" 

Percy shook off his hand and stared at him with a cold look in his eyes. "You're trying to steal my soul." 

Nico froze. "What? No, I'm not." 

"Don't act as if I wasn't listening. He told you that you were supposed to steal my soul. Mine, Nico." 

"I'm not going to." 

"How can I trust you? You haven't been the most truthful person." 

"Okay, I was going to at first, but—" 

"How could I have been so blind?" 

"Percy, I'm not finished. I was going to, but not anymore. I'm in love with you." 

"That sounds like a ploy." Percy shook his head, his eyes filled with hurt. "I can't believe...how easily you took advantage of me. I... I slept with you, I... You're probably not even pregnant, are you? You just used that so I would stay with you. All the time we spent together, that was a lie, huh? All the jokes and the kisses?" 

Nico shook his head. "No. It wasn't a lie. I love you, Percy." 

"I don't want to hear it." 

"You don't want to hear the truth?" 

"I don't want to hear you. I... I can't believe... I thought there was some beauty in you, Nico. I thought you were different. I was wrong." 

"I _am_ different." Nico felt tears spring in his eyes. "I am for you. I... I want to have a family with you, Percy. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you by my side. I tried to steal your soul before, but I didn't. I realized my world would not be the same without you in it, even if my dad and I did rule the Heavens together." 

"I'm sorry, Nico, but I can't believe you. I loved you, Nico." 

"You still love me, Percy." 

"No, not anymore. We're done. I can't... I trusted you. I was willing to give up everything I had for you. I was going to give up my family, my home for you. It shows me what a great person I am. I need to go back. I can't stand even looking at you anymore." 

Tears escaped Nico's eyes and slipped down his cheeks. "No, Percy, please. I love you. I can't live without you." 

Percy looked at him with a look of unadulterated contempt. "Then don't." 

With that he shook off Nico's grip and left his room, descending the stairs and finding his way out the front door, leaving the demon alone in his room. His gaze lingered on the door his lover left through. He did not recall when he fell to his knees on the hard floor. His chest was pained with heavy sobs as tears streamed down his face. Utter despair had taken control of his body, filling him with a debilitating pain that made him feel paralyzed. He felt as if he could not move his body from that place on the floor, so he stayed there, crying harder than he ever did before. 

Percy, with anger and darkness in his eyes, followed the lit path that led to from where he came. He had a motive. Anyone could tell in the way he moved. He stood out like a sore thumb down there, with his grand wings and pure white robe. He ignored the taunting and the stares as he aimed for home. Why did he ever see it as a hindrance? Why did he think it was a place that he never belonged? All the love he needed was up there. Why did he feel like he needed to search elsewhere for the fundamentals he could have found in his own world? 

Once blue skies were visible again, he opened his wings and flew upwards. He did not care if he had to stay up there. He never wished to see another demon again. Even if it meant he had to marry someone he did not love, he would do whatever it took to barricade himself in. Tears flowed down his cheeks at his foolishness. What was salvation? Was it opening your eyes to something? Was it accepting a new mindset? He did not know the answer, and he thought he never would. 

He ran down the golden tiles of the paths of Heaven, not knowing where he was going. He entered the tall castle, wiping the tears from his face. Other angels looked at him in shock as he ran toward the large, bearded entity and wrapped his arms around his legs. He sobbed into his robe as he felt a hand in his hair. 

"My poor, misguided child. Was it that terrible down there?" 

He shook his head. "You knew. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't believe You. I thought he truly loved me." 

"While love is a lie in some places, it is a truth in My realm. Now, will you listen to Me?" 

Percy nodded, not removing his tear-stricken face from the soft cloth. 

"Will you marry Annabeth?" 

He nodded again. 

"Alright. I want you to know that I forgive you. You made some mistakes, but at least you know that you were misguided by evil." 

He patted his head gently as to comfort him from his heartbreak. 

"It is okay. Rest up, and then we'll begin the ceremony tomorrow afternoon."


	15. Chapter 15

**N** ico lied in a mound of sheets and sorrow. His tears seemed eternal, as he could not see an end to them. His chest and his throat ached, and he wished that he could just not feel anything at all. He felt at his stomach, trying to comfort the demon child that was growing inside him. He envied the child, as they could not feel despair. They could just lie there in darkness and not feel anything. He wished he could do the same. Just lie in one place that is warm, no one expecting him to do anything but lie there. 

Another wave of emotion passed over him as he sobbed in his pillow. How truly pathetic could he get? He wanted to wrap himself up in his bedding and not feel anything again. He wanted things to return to the way they were before, without the pain and longing and the self-loathing. He wanted to just mindlessly seduce men and consume their souls. Nothing mattered to him anymore except Percy and their child. He never wanted this. 

He buried himself in the sheets, hoping he would suffocate. It did not matter. He already lost his everything, so why not the rest? 

Nico heard a slight knock on the door, but he ignored it. He merely burrowed deeper in his abyss of despair and sorrow. He wanted to shut out everything for the rest of eternity. He would just lie there, and maybe someone would put him out of his misery. 

"Nico?" a gentle voice asked from the other side of the door. 

He didn't answer. Hopefully she would just go away and forget about him. Instead, the door opened and she stepped in. She overlooked his messy room, inspecting the mound of sadness that lied before her. It seemed as if a hurricane blew through his room. Furniture was knocked over, and clothes and miscellaneous items were scattered on the floor. It seemed like a completely different room than the one she had stood in the day before. 

"What's wrong?" her voice nearing him. 

"Nothing," he sniffled, his voice heavy from his crying. 

Bianca gave him a skeptical look; he could feel it. Then, something weighed down the side of his mattress. He considered asking her to leave, but the words could not come out. 

"Is it about the Archangel soul?" 

"Kind of." 

"Father should have never put that kind of weight on your shoulders. It's not your fault, Nico. You're too young to do something like that. He never should have made you an Incubus in the first place."

Nico shook his head. "It's not that."

"Then what?"

"The angel I was supposed to... I... I fell in love with him. He loved me, too. I couldn't steal his soul. I tried, but I just couldn't. We had sex, and..." 

"Nico."

"I know, I'm stupid. I can't... I'm probably pregnant now, and he..." the Incubus started to cry again. "He found out about the plan. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't believe me. He left me. I can't... I still love him. I probably always will." 

Bianca's voice hardened, losing all its usual cordiality. "Which one?"

"He's the Archangel of Water. I love him. He's the best thing I've ever... I didn't want to lose him. I'm so stupid. I thought we could be together."

He tossed the blanket over his head so he could see his sister, but the weight was gone, and she disappeared without a trace. He sighed. Bianca was a Drude, and she probably went out to seek vengeance. He loved her, but she could be rash like this sometimes.

He ignored it, instead thinking of when Percy held him for the first time. It felt like he would never be unhappy. He craved the warmth again. God, he loved everything about him. His scent, his gentleness, his beautiful eyes. He always would, he knew that. He told Bianca the same thing. He wondered how exactly she would deal with this. 

He pictured that she would grab him by his hair and drag him back down to apologize. She would do that. He smiled to himself for what seemed like the first time in ages. 

━━━ ━━━ ━━━ 

Percy saw himself in his bedroom once again. He sighed, preparing to tell Nico off before he beheld a girl that looked similar to him, except she looked a bit older and had a different look in her eyes than he had. The bridge of freckles was more prominent across her nose and her lips were pulled in a thin line with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"You're the Archangel of Water?"

"Yes."

An unfamiliar feeling came across his face with a loud sound. A stinging sensation covered his cheek, which confused him. 

"Wh-what did you do?" he asked, rubbing his cheek with his hand. "That..." 

"Hurts?" she asked, shaking off her hand.

He nodded. "Is this pain? I can't feel pain."

"You can in this dream. I enabled it. I'm a Drude."

"Why are you here?"

"My brother," she answered. "He's such a strong, capable person. No one could ever tear him down. Somehow, you managed to."

"Wait, wait," he said. "He lied to me. He was going to take my soul. He never loved me like I loved him. Did you come here just to rub it in?" 

"I didn't. You hurt him, now I'm going to hurt you."

"We can come to better terms than this, can't we?" he exclaimed, scrambling away from her. "It hurts." 

"Not like that," she said. "Come. I need to show you something."

She beckoned to him to follow her, and he obeyed. 

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah. Well, I did," Percy said. "I... I wanted to not believe it so badly, but..."

She nodded. Suddenly, they were in Nico's room. 

"Why are we here?" 

Percy looked around at the once elegant room. Clothes were thrown haphazardly all over the floor. The desk was knocked over, spilling a bunch of papers and office supplies everywhere. The sheets on his bed were in a tangled mess. 

"To show you how much you hurt him." 

He approached the bed, seeing the sleeping figure of the demon, tears trailing down his red, puffy cheeks. Something overtook him, as he reached to wipe the tears away. Brown eyes shot open at the touch. 

Percy quickly revoked his hand with a start. "Nico."

"He can't hear you, or see you. It's your dream, not his," Bianca told him. 

"But I can touch him. Can he feel me?" 

She nodded. 

Upon confirmation, he reached out and cupped his cheek to get a better look at him. His downcast eyes held misery before he clenched them shut. More tears flowed down his cheeks. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"I'm going crazy," Nico murmured before turning on his side. 

Percy touched his hand softly. The warmth was familiar, and it was all he needed right then. Percy held it in his own, caressing the pale skin in his circular motions with his thumb. He resisted the urge to press kisses to his hand. The weight of Nico's sadness held volumes of guilt in Percy's stomach. How did he manage to make someone else's heart ache like his? 

"I want to wake up."

"I know. He does too. You're an angel, aren't you? Why don't you make things right?"

"I'm going to get married tomorrow." 

"But what would you rather do?"

He looked into her dark eyes, then to the floor. "I want Nico."

"More than anything?" 

"Yes."

"Then I'll be waiting for you on the beach."

He nodded, understanding what he needed to do for the first time in his miserable existence.


	16. Chapter 16

**P** erseus stood from his bed, his dream fresh on his mind. He could still feel the sting on his cheek, despite it not being there anymore. It was the strangest thing, pain was. It was something he had never felt before. He felt remorse for subjecting Nico to this feeling. The debilitating pain that he experienced rendered him bedridden, and there was only one thing he could do about it.

He dressed in the finest robe he had, preparing for the wedding that was to take place. He combed through his hair with his fingers and stood before the door, inhaling confidence. He opened it and descended the golden staircase that led to the main room of the castle, where everyone was solemnly waiting for him. 

As he met with the others, Annabeth looked him in his eyes and smiled. He returned it, his nervousness building in his chest. It was his wedding day, and it was hers. 

"Hey, the groom and the bride aren't to see each other before the wedding," Jason scolded, pushing him into a separate room. The look in the blond's eyes told him that wasn't the reason as he isolated them both. 

Jason ensured the room was empty before he locked the two of them in there. A palpable silence surrounded them and Perseus ached to break it. 

"So, I heard that the demon you were with is...with child," Jason finally spoke. 

"Yeah."

"Do you regret it?" 

"No."

Jason's eyebrows raised. "Why not?" 

"Because I love him, Jason," he said. "I don't expect you to understand. I want to be with him. When I left him, I hurt him. His sister or whatever came to me in my dream last night and showed me him." 

"And you believe her?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Well, I can't really explain why," Percy told him. "I... I saw the look in his eyes when I left. They were so...broken. I hesitated, but I was too angry with him to stay. It was his father's plot to steal my soul, not his. I'm thinking that if he truly wanted to steal my soul, he would have done it by now. He said he tried to steal it before, but he couldn't." 

"And you believe that? What if it is just a dastardly plot to eradicate the Heavens?" 

"I told you. He would have done it by now. If I return to him, I won't be an Archangel anymore. I will have fallen. He can't steal my soul then." 

Jason looked at him with confusion. "And are you thinking about returning to him?" 

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. I'm... I'm still in love with him. I know that he loves me, too." 

"Well, if you're going, I can't stop you," he said. 

Percy's eyebrows raised. "Are you...helping me?"

"If I need to."

"Why?" 

"Well, I can't deny you happiness. It's your choice. If you love him, you should go to him and raise your child together. It's the least you can do for him." 

Percy smiled and clapped the blond on the back. "Thanks. I owe you one." 

"Don't try to kill humans." 

"I won't." 

Percy ran out the opposite door that led to the staircase as Jason sighed and returned to the main room of the castle, preparing to tell them of the news. Percy knew that God did not need to be informed; he already knew. He flew down the staircase quickly and landed on the sandy beach, the girl in view. He smiled and walked toward her, hoping that he caught her attention. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He stumbled and fell on the beach, crying out in torment. 

Bianca's head snapped toward the shout, seeing the angel, crumpled over. He screamed in agony. She quickly flew over to him and kneeled at his side. 

It felt as if his wings were being torn from his back. He felt warm liquid rush from his back down his shoulders and sides, staining the white sand beneath him red. He noticed the presence beside him, as if she was tending to him, before she told him something about getting help. At least, that was what he thought she said. His cries were too loud and the pain too great for him to really pay attention. He never knew pain was this terrible before. He never really understood it. He knew it was bad, but he never knew it was this excruciating. He wanted it to stop. That's all that he wanted. 

He was being stripped of his wings, he knew. He heard it was a painful process, but he never imagined it to this intensity. It felt as if his soul was draining from his body as he lied there, alone on the sand, dying. He caught a glimpse of his own blood. A sudden wave of relentless pain came over him again as if it was not going to be satisfied until all the life he had seeped from his carcass and into the vast emptiness of purgatory, where his soul would remain and never be claimed again.

His vision darkened as he felt two forces lift him from his dying position and carry him off somewhere. 

Nico stared down at his lover, the back of his formerly pure, white robe painted crimson with his blood. His wings were gone, and through the gashes in the fabric where they used to poke out of, he could see two gaping wounds that bled intensively. He ripped his robe and used it to stop his bleeding. Bianca motioned to lift him. 

"Let's bring him back," she told her brother. "He'll die if we don't."

Nico obeyed, lifting his motionless body from the bloodstained sand and nodding at her. They flapped their wings, ensuring he was in a safe, steady condition as they flew into their domain. The flaming pools of magma beneath them as they aimed for their castle, they carried Percy to the throne in which their father was sitting, a nefarious eyebrow raised. 

"This is the angel?"

Nico nodded. "Yes. He needs help, or he'll die."

"And why are you trying to save him?"

"Because I love him."

The Devil gave his son a serious look. "You..."

"Dad, please, I never asked you for anything in my life. I just need you to save him. That's all I want." 

He looked into Nico's saddened, sincere eyes. They looked just like his mother's, he thought. He sighed defeatedly before giving a resigned nod. For the first time in years, he saw his child genuinely smile. 

Hades kneeled over the insentient angel who had lost his wings and was on the cusps of death. It would have been so much easier if he would have just let him die, but he felt like he would not be able to live with himself if his son continued acting the way he usually did around him. He never should have assigned an Incubus role to him, Bianca reminded him regularly. 

As he chanted the phrases beneath his breath, the body stirred. Large, dark, leathery wings began to expand from his bloody shoulder blades, tearing through the bloodstained robe, and a tail reached between his legs. Sharp horns peeked from beneath his dark hair. 

A pair of green eyes snapped open, beholding his surroundings in shock. The air smelled heavily of smoke and darkness was all he could see. There was no more pain in his back. He glanced around, too afraid and weak to lift himself up for a better look. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw an ominous figure looming over him, plaguing his insides with an equal amount of fear and curiosity. 

"Percy?" asked a familiar voice. 

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. 

"He's awake." The Devil informed.


	17. Chapter 17

**D** rowsiness enveloped him again as he felt hands grasp him and carry him somewhere else. He could not sleep, but he was too drained to open his eyes. He felt that there was a long incline before he was placed on something soft. He would recognize the plush comfort of memory foam and that pleasant scent anywhere. He was resting on Nico's bed, the most comfortable he had ever been. 

A muffled, "Thank you," was given before the door closed and a warm body was pressed against his. If he had any freedom of movement, he would have held him closer, but he was far too comfortable. 

A nose nuzzled into his neck and arms draped around his torso. He nearly fell asleep, with Nico's warm breath against his skin and the comfort of his embrace until the head lifted and his arm reached to touch his newly grown appendage curiously. He squirmed from the feeling of being tickled. He could feel Nico's smirk before the touch was there again, causing a small giggle to come out of his mouth. 

Nico kissed him. "You're so cute."

Percy opened his eyes to look at his lover, who was smiling down at him. "No, you are." 

"Says the one with the ticklish tail," Nico challenged. 

"But you have your little freckles, and..."

"Those are anything but cute." 

"I think they're adorable. And when your legs kick from pleasure, and your tail flicks everywhere... Then you blush and it's so cute."

"Shut up, Angel." Then, he remembered. "Wait, you're not really an angel anymore, huh?" 

"I suppose not," Percy replied, finally sitting up, flicking his tail. He looked down at the appendage in curiosity, flicking it twice more. "Huh. I have a tail. I'm a demon, then?"

Nico nodded. "Yes. My dad was generous, so not only did he let you live, he made you one of us." 

He flapped his wings experimentally and flicked his tail again. "Cool. Do I get a job?" 

"Well, yes," Nico grinned. "You have to support our little one somehow, who I didn't tell Dad about yet, might I add." 

"Gotcha. I'll thank him and I'll ask him about it." 

"The baby?"

"No, the job."

"Oh, right, right. I probably should get a sonogram sometime soon so we can tell the sex." 

Percy looked down at his exposed stomach. "Yeah, you're starting to show a little." 

"I am?" 

"No."

He smacked him playfully. "Asshole."

"Language." 

"You're not an angel anymore." 

"I guess not," he said. 

It was silent for awhile as Nico leaned against his lover's chest. 

"I probably should change." 

"Yeah, you smell like blood."

"Well, I'd imagine so. I was bleeding." 

"Shut up."

They both stood while Nico searched his wardrobe for the clothes he had lent him before. 

"Here. You looked good in this."

"If you say so." 

Percy pulled the torn, bloodied robe from over his head and threw it aside. He raised an eyebrow at the salacious look he was receiving from the demon. 

"You know what? You don't need to get dressed right now." 

"I don't?" he smirked. 

He shook his head. "Now, why don't you have a go at me?" 

Percy shook his head and approached him, placing a kiss on his lips. Nico hopped up and wrapped his legs around his hips so he was at his level, deepening the kiss. The taller male turned around and placed him on the bed with the desire to continue where they had left off days before. 

"Condom?"

"No need. You're already pregnant anyway."

"But... Then there'll be more." 

"The more the merrier." 

Nico laughed against his lips as Percy gripped at his clothes. 

"You should talk to your dad and see if you can switch jobs."

"Why?"

"Well, we're starting a family together and I would hate it if your role was basically men trying to sleep with you." 

"Well, they don't actually fuck me. I just allure them." 

"That's almost as bad. They still want to have sex with you." 

"Why don't you just fuck me and we can talk about this later?" Nico smirked. 

Percy stopped talking and obeyed. He peeled Nico shirt off of his torso and dove back in for a kiss. Nico felt at his sculpted chest and moaned. 

"God, how did I get so lucky?" 

"That's what I should be saying."

Nico rolled his eyes as Percy left a wet trail of kisses down his throat. Percy tore away from him to see the gorgeous sight before him. He panted deliciously under him, his eyes swimming with lust. 

"Beautiful," Percy murmured as he lowered his head to lap at a hardened nipple. 

Nico squirmed beneath him at the strange feeling on his chest. It was only temporary, however. It was not long before Percy kissed at his stomach gently. His lips stretched into a loving smile as he whispered something and pressed kisses on his skin. 

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing, just talking to the baby."

Nico smiled as he raveled his fingers in Percy's soft, raven hair. Percy abruptly sat up, spreading Nico's clothed thighs and palming his erection through the fabric. Nico bit his lip to restrain a moan. 

"C'mon, baby, let it out," Percy said sultrily. 

He shook his head. 

"Why not?"

"My dad is here somewhere," he said. "I don't want him interrupting again. I don't want you to leave again." 

Percy's eyes softened as he smiled teasingly. "I won't. Not this time and never again. So, let out your pretty little moans and I'll take care of you." 

Nico returned his smile, rising up off the mattress and kissing his lover. Percy followed him back down as he fell, their kiss deepening. Nico's tongue glided over Percy's, fire coursing through his veins. He knew he wouldn't leave him again. 

"Wait," Nico interjected, pushing Percy off of him. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nico said as he stood and opened his wardrobe. "Close your eyes." 

He obeyed reluctantly, nervous about what Nico had in store for him. He heard another door close and his eyes opened in curiosity. 

"Nico?" 

"I'm in here," he called from behind another door. Light trailed from beneath it. 

"Is that a bathroom?" 

"Yeah." 

"You have your own?" 

"I do." 

"Nice."

It was silent for a moment as he waited for Nico to come out, confusion filling his insides. What did he grab from the closet? He trusted him and all, but he still was wondering whether or not he should have been nervous. As the door swung open, he set aside all his doubts and his eyes widened. 

"Is that...?" 

Nico stood there, his body adorned in black, semitransparent lace that covered his nipples and crisscrossed his body, exposing bits of his pale torso. His navel peeked through black sheer that was connected to a skirt of the same fabric. He could see a pair of black panties through the skirt, which made his erection harden immediately. Twin garter belts held up black thigh-high stockings, lined with lace and bows. His tail flicked from side to side as he stood there, an impatient, yet anxious look in his eyes. His wings were absent from his back, but his horns were still present, peeking from beneath his hair. 

"Do you...like it?" Nico asked nervously, his sinuous hips curved in a beautiful manner that instilled an inclination in Percy to grab them and make him scream with pleasure. 

God, he forgot how to speak. He just wanted to caress those thighs and flip up that tiny skirt. He wanted to feel every inch of his body and bury himself to the hilt inside him. He wanted to see those hungry eyes filled with pleasure and his voice cry out intelligible moans as he ravaged him beyond belief. This demon was going to be the death of him, he knew it. 

"Please say something." 

"Nico, wow, I mean, uh, you're beautiful."

He blushed slightly as his eyelids dropped and he beckoned him with two fingers. Percy stood, approaching him as quickly as he could. Nico smirked, knowing now how he affected him. He jumped up, wrapping his legs around him like he had before. 

"Take me to bed?" he asked sultrily, earning an eager nod from his lover. 

Nico began kissing at Percy's neck, nibbling at his skin and leaving bruises as Percy nearly threw him on the bed. His eyes widened, not able to comprehend the swiftness of actions as Percy was on top of him, kissing his lips ferociously and groping him everywhere he could. 

Nico moaned in his mouth as Percy began to rock down on his hips. It ended far too soon as he flipped up his skirt and scooted down so he was eye-level with his clothed erection. His head tossed back onto the feather pillow beneath him as Percy mouthed at the cloth, tensing his thighs and gripping his hair. The cloth, wet with saliva, was pushed aside so his erection could breathe, but it was soon engulfed in heat. 

"Oh my God!"

Percy smiled around it as he sucked on the head as if it was a popsicle. Tremors shot through Nico's nerves as he moaned unrestrainedly. He tried not to buck his hips into Percy's mouth, but as his tongue licked all the right places, it was difficult to control himself.

Soon, he pulled off, a smirk gracing his lips. Nico whined, drawing his knees inwards. Percy crawled over him, kissing his lips slowly. Nico melted in his touch, matching his languid pace. 

"Hey Nico, can I ask a favor of you?" 

"What?" was his breathless answer. 

"Can I watch you, y'know, touch yourself?" 

Nico smiled, trying to gain control of the situation. He was the more experienced one, damn it. Percy was making him blush like he was the angel who was exposed to something naughty for the first time. He practically did this for a living. Well, not exactly, but something similar. 

"If you can handle it, babe," was his response. 

Percy licked his lips as Nico positioned himself and pulled a dildo from his drawer. It was a purple one that was smaller than Percy's, but it still did its job. He slicked it up with lube and aligned it to his entrance. 

"Wait, stretch yourself out first."

Nico obeyed, throwing the dildo aside for later and slicking up his fingers with his own saliva. Percy watched him with lust-clouded eyes as his tongue swirled around his digits and coated them. He removed them from his mouth, three of them, Percy counted, before he pushed his panties aside and began to press them inside himself. Percy felt as if his eyes were glued on his hole. 

"Percy," he moaned, thrusting two fingers inside himself and scissoring them to accommodate the third one. 

"You're so sexy," Percy said, almost indignantly. "It's not fair." 

Nico smiled as he took his fingers out of himself and felt beside him for the purple artificial organ. Once he felt the wetness against his fingers, he grabbed it. He tugged down his panties and aligned it to his entrance once again. He began to push it inside his slick-coated hole, his eyes clenching shut from the burning pleasure. Once it was all the way in, he slowly dragged it out, and with the flick of his wrist, it disappeared back inside him. His toes curled as he spread his legs wider so Percy could enjoy the view. 

The former Archangel felt something stir inside him. Whether it was arousal, or jealousy, or both, he could not tell, but he knew he wanted to be the one buried inside of him. He took Nico's wrist and slowly took the purple dildo out of him. 

"My turn," he announced as he aligned his own to Nico's stretched entrance. 

The bigger organ pushed inside him, sending his back in an arch. He knew it would not be long. 

Percy began an unforgiving pace that drove Nico crazy. He moaned and gasped and sobbed as Percy pounded him, nibbling his ear from time to time. His hands were all over Percy's body that seemed oh-so-sculpted by God. The ripples and lines were seemingly endless, and he felt like he could caress his body forever and not tire of it. 

Percy's hands gripped the backs of his stocking-clad thighs as he picked up the pace, his tempo erratic and animalistic. 

"Oh! Oh my— Ah! Per-er-cy! So good! Yes, yes, ah!" His moans gained in pitch as he lost himself in pleasure. 

"Like that?" 

"Yeah, oh my God! Yeah! Want your babies."

At his words, he paused his movements. Percy's eyes widened as he felt his dick twitch inside him. Nico smirked through his haze of pleasure. 

"New kink?" 

"What's a kink?" 

"Something that arouses you." 

"So, you're a kink, then?" 

Nico smiled. "No, not exactly. I said I want your babies, then you got super turned on, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"That's a kink. Like, how you got super sexy and crazy when you saw me dressed like this. I knew you liked my panties our first time, so I tried this and you love it."

"You drive me crazy," he mumbled, continuing his movements. 

He groped him all over as he picked up the pace, resuming Nico's beautiful noises. Nico's entrance began to squeeze around him more tightly and shivers jolted through his body. Groans spilled from his lips. 

"Nico, say it again." 

"God, Percy, I want your babies so bad. Impregnate me again, baby. Fuck!" Nico cursed as Percy sped up, hitting his prostate dead on. 

The idea of Nico having so many of his children excited him, for some reason. The thought of filling him to the brim with his semen was bringing him to the edge. 

"Nico! Oh... I'm— I'm close."

"M-me too," he panted before another wave of pleasure washed over him. 

He clenched down on the organ thrusting inside him, sending the man above him into a frenzy. 

"Nico! Nico, I'm...!"

Nico felt the heat unraveling in his stomach, weighing down on him in a beautiful mixture of pain, pleasure, and exhaustion. He felt warmth pool inside of him as he came, stars and white blinding him as his orgasm coursed through him. He collapsed from his arch position off of the mattress and panted. Sweat mingled with tears of pleasure and saliva that had dripping out of his mouth and he hadn't noticed. Percy pulled out of him, rivulets of his semen trailing after him. 

"That was incredible, baby," Percy murmured. 

Nico agreed full-heartedly; he just was too exhausted to speak, let alone move. Percy wiped his tears and saliva from his chin and began to clean up after himself down below. He took the tissues at Nico's bedside and cleaned up the mess of slick and semen that he left.

"Clench for me, baby," he told him. 

He obeyed, more white liquid dripping out of him. 

"So sexy," he mused. 

For some reason, he felt like he had far more stamina than usual. Boldness fortifying inside him, he inserted his finger in Nico's fluttering hole, which was thoroughly stretched out from their previous intercourse, chasing globs of his seed out of him. While he knew Nico needed it to get pregnant, he didn't want the mess down there. He saw Nico's dick twitch, and he smiled. 

"Second round?" Nico asked.

Percy chuckled. "Why not?"


	18. Chapter 18

**S** everal times later, Nico found himself against the wall, Percy's erection aligned with his fucked-raw entrance, kissing Percy with a great intensity. Percy's newfound demon stamina had to be the sexiest thing ever. It just had to be. Nico had never been more turned on in his entire existence. 

Percy slid back inside him with a low moan, his stretched entrance lubricated with slick and semen, starting at a slow pace. Nico's bruised back brushed the wall in shallow strokes at Percy's movements. He gripped his pale thighs that he had thoroughly paid attention to, picking up the pace. He reveled in the noises Nico made. Tears of pleasure streaked down the demon's cheeks as he cried out. Percy cast him a libidinous gaze and hit his prostate at a rhythm, and it reduced him to a whining, moaning, scrambled mess. He grasped at whatever parts of Percy that he could as he lost himself in his pleasure. 

It wasn't long before he came, a sensation he had been acquainted to plenty of times that night. He felt Percy release in him, then pull out and carry him over to the bed, where he was laid down and cuddled. 

"Another round?" Nico asked eagerly while straddling him. 

Percy groaned and pulled him down, holding his head against his chest. "Isn't this okay?" 

"C'mon Perce, one more?"

"Neeks, I'm tired."

"We only had six rounds." 

"I know. I'm tired."

"Weenie," Nico grumbled into Percy's collarbone. 

He laughed, holding the demon closer. He burrowed his face in Nico's soft hair and felt at his milky skin. Nico pressed his body against his and nuzzled into his skin, reveling in the former Archangel's warmth. 

"Hey, Nico?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm sorry."

Nico was confused until he looked into Percy's apologetic eyes. He smiled, nuzzled into his skin, and held him tighter. "It's okay." 

"No, it's not," Percy said, looking him in his eyes. "I... I saw you. I saw the look in your eyes when I left and... I knew that you weren't lying to me. I didn't want to believe it so bad, but... Bianca showed me. I saw you like that." 

Nico's eyebrows creased, remembering the phantom touches he felt while he was wallowing in his self-pity. "Was that you?" 

Percy remained silent, instead holding him closer. His eyes avoided Nico as he opened his mouth to speak. "I never want to see you that sad again. Ever." 

"You won't." 

"You can't promise that."

"I know, it's just that if you stay with me, I'll always be happy."

He smiled. "I know."

Percy pressed a gentle kiss to Nico's forehead before holding him to his chest. Enveloped in each other's warmth, they soon fell asleep. 

━━━ ━━━ ━━━ 

"So, what's the gender?" Percy asked. 

Nico was lying on an ultrasound table, his legs spread. He was dressed in a light blue gown, his tail flicking nervously as he gripped Percy's hand. His lower regions were hidden beneath a blanket as the technician examined his womb. The x-ray was visible on a monitor at Nico's side.

"Well, it's not just one gender. Actually, there are four of them." 

"Four genders?" 

"Four babies."

Percy fainted. 

It wasn't long until he came back to reality. He heard muffled speech when his vision returned. Blurry colors flashed before his eyes before the shape of Nico, lying on the table and panicking, was legible. Once Nico saw him awake, he sighed in relief. 

They both returned home with the pictures of blurry fetuses and smiles on their faces. They discussed names and clothes they would purchase for them. Nico suggested that Bianca would be ecstatic to help them out. 

Nico hung a picture on his mirror before turning and kissing Percy with zeal. 

"I talked to my dad about switching jobs," he informed between kisses. 

"And what did he say?" 

"He was actually accommodating for once," Nico smiled. "I think Bianca finally annoyed him to the point of him wanting me to be a Drude. And, for you, I think he wanted to put you in Natural Disasters. Tsunami Division, I think, since it is a familiar domain for you." 

Percy smiled back at him and caressed his stomach, which was beginning to show. "I think I like that idea." 

━━━ ━━━ ━━━

"I'm home!" Percy called to whoever was listening. 

Five years had passed, and it didn't look like either Percy or Nico aged a day. Well, being a demon had its perks: they were immortal and forever youthful. 

Several children greeted him with smiling faces, two of which were stained with chocolate ice cream. He laughed and picked up one of the girls. He pressed a kiss on her ear, and she squealed with delight. He carried her to the kitchen, another demon child latching onto his leg and the others following, and greeted his husband, who was cleaning up two bowls of soupy ice cream. 

He smiled at the sight of his husband, approaching him with lively strides and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"Good to see you, sexy," Nico teased. 

Percy grinned. "Could say the same to you." 

Nico's smile widened before he kissed him again. His attention was yanked away by a child pulling on his pant leg. 

"Charlie, your face is covered in ice cream!" he exclaimed at the green-eyed demon child before kneeling and attempting to wipe the chocolate from his pudgy cheeks. 

Percy smiled down at the endearing sight of his husband before assisting him with the other child whose face was caked with the stuff. 

"It's nap time, anyway," Nico said, lifting the boy. "Then we can go sit in the springs for awhile." 

Percy agreed, his aching muscles practically cheering at the idea. He could feel the tension melting away already. 

He remembered when they first sat in the pools of magma together. Nico could not stop groping him, but he didn't mind. No one else was there, anyway. It wasn't a bad place to have sex, either. 

Percy carried the others to their respective rooms, giving them all kisses and hugs before shutting off their lights and closing their doors. He knew after Nico and he stepped out, they would be awake and out of their rooms, but they wanted to play. They never bothered their parents when they slept. Despite the fact that they were demons, they were well-behaved when their parents were around, especially around their grandpa, as he was as stern-looking as ever. He always put his guard down whenever they left them alone, though, as Nico and Percy kept finding toys all over the house that they could not explain where they came from. 

Nico met him by the front door, a salacious smile on his face. Percy rolled his eyes and kissed him deeply. He looked into Nico's eyes, and they shared a silent, loving look; one that said that they loved one another and would never leave. Percy's eyes followed his faint trail of freckles that dotted the bridge of his nose and smiled. He loved Nico, and he loved his family. He caressed Nico's stomach, which from their activities the night before he knew held new additions to their family. He looked at Nico and acknowledged for the millionth time that he loved him. He loved him more and more each day, and he knew Nico felt the same. 

They walked out the door, heading for their relaxation spot. Nico slapped Percy's ass playfully, and Percy rolled his eyes again. His hand gripped his, caressing the smooth skin on the back of it.

"I love you."

Nico knew. 

"I love you too."

Percy knew. 

As they headed for the smoldering pools of heat, they dwelled in the love of one another: a love that was eternal.


End file.
